Amor Verdadero Chapter 1: Conociendo nuevas visitas
by Lis Gomez
Summary: Una pequeña visita inesperada llega a Berk en donde Hipo es el protagonista de esta historia junto con Astrid y una nueva persona. Esta visita le cambiara su vida y se vera forzado a alcanzar su pasado. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo decidí tomarlos para esta historia espero les guste :) Lo siento por algunos errores ortográficos. Tratare de subir un capitulo por día.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: **

Era un día tranquilo y cálido en Berk, muchos pajaritos volaban y cantaban por doquier en un pequeño prado en donde estaba situada una pequeña lagunita, también estaban volando junto con ellas unas mariposas. Era un día perfecto como para que una pareja de enamorados caminara por ahí, y eso era lo que hacían Hipo y Astrid agarrados de las manos caminando alegres y dándose algunas miradas conquistadoras. Pero de pronto algo hiso que Hipo se detuviera y se pusiera nervioso, lo cual hiso que Astrid se detuviera también.

Astrid: Hipo pasa algo…? (Un poco extrañada)

Hipo soltando su mano y poniéndolas detrás de su espalda agarrando un pequeño cofre que tenía tras de él sin que Astrid lo notara.

Hipo: Astrid hay algo que he querido preguntarte hace mucho tiempo…

Astrid: Así y que es?

Hipo: Bueno… Como sabes ya tenemos mucho tiempo de salir juntos y…

Astrid: Que quieres decir?

Hipo: Astrid… (Sacando un poco sus manos de su espalda junto con el cofre)… Yo... (Hipo no pudo terminar la frase porque un sonido de una trompeta que provenía del muelle que anunciaba que habían visitas, hizo que se detuviera, acobardándose y ocultando de nuevo el pequeño cofre detrás de su espalda)… Creo que hay que ir al muelle a ver quién nos visita… Astrid un poco extrañada por lo que Hipo le dijo, pero no le mostro importancia y volvió a tomar de nuevo la mano de Hipo, caminando juntos hasta el muelle. Luego de un rato llegaron al muelle en donde estaba situado un barco, Estoico, Bocón, y los amigos de los dos vikingos también estaban ahí.

Hipo: Qué sucede?

Brutacio: Nueva visita.

De pronto un puente salió del barco haciendo que cayera al muelle, luego un hombre vikingo bajo y saludo muy contento a Estoico.

Hombre Vikingo: Estoico! Hola viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Estoico: Homero?... Eres tú?

Homero: Ese mismo.

Los dos vikingos rudos estrecharon sus manos ý se dieron un simple abrazo.

Estoico: Vaya pero cuanto tiempo sin vernos verdad?

Homero: Pues así parece… Fueron como casi 25 años. Por cierto donde esta ese pequeño niño que vi en pañales jajajaja

Estoico: De hecho ya es todo un hombre y pronto se convertirá en el nuevo jefe.

Homero: Wow tan grande esta ya?

Estoico: Así es, déjame presentártelo. Hipo ven aquí.

Hipo soltó la mano de su amada y fue a donde estaba su padre, él un poco extrañado vio a aquel hombre vikingo rudo casi igual a su padre y extendió la mano.

Hipo: Un gusto conocerlo señor…

Homero: Ven acá niño no seas tímido (Lo jalo del brazo y lo abrazo). Vaya pero como has crecido mi querido Yipo.

Hipo: Ammm lo mismo digo…creo y en realidad soy Hipo.

Homero: Ohhh si Hipo lo siento es que ya estoy un poco viejo y se me olvida todo.

Hipo: Ammm claro…

Estoico: Hipo él es Homero él te conoció cuando apenas eras un bebe.

Homero: Asi es yo fui el que te hizo los pañales…

Luego Bocón al escuchar eso camino hacia donde estaban ellos y dijo:

Bocón: Ni hablar yo fui quien le hizo los pañales a Hipo.

Homero: Bocón vaya no te había visto.

Bocón: Jaj con que tú quieres adueñarte de los pañales de Hipo ehhhh?

Astrid y todos los demás jóvenes vikingos se reían al escuchar esas palabras haciendo que Hipo se pusiera sonrojado y un poco avergonzado por lo que los vikingos hablaban. Luego Estoico los interrumpió.

Estoico: Muy bien no estamos aquí para pelear sobre los pañales de Hipo verdad?

Los vikingos seguían riéndose.

Homero: Estoico tiene razón yo no vine hasta aquí para hablar de eso me disculpas?

Bocón: Esta bien, pero para aclarar yo los hice, de acuerdo?

Homero: Completamente.

Padre! Porqué tardas tanto en presentarme?...

Se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía del interior del barco


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: **

Homero: Ohh si, Estoico, Hipo, Bocón y el resto de los vikingos presentes, déjenme presentarles a mi hija Elisa.

Luego una pequeña princesa de la edad de todos los vikingos iba bajando por el puente, la chica tenía el cabello negro un poco ondulado y tenía una banda color blanca, sus ojos eran de color miel, piel color blanca aunque un poco bronceada y tenía un vestido blanco que le tapaba todo su cuerpo. Los demás vikingos se quedaban asombrados al ver una chica tan linda a excepción de Astrid y Brutilda. Hipo pensó que era linda pero no estaba enamorado aun.

La chica muy orgullosa iba bajando por el puente cuando se tropezó con su propio pie pues era un poco distraída, ella hubiera caído al suelo duro y quedado como una ridícula de no ser por Hipo que la atrapo con sus brazos fuertes y un poco musculosos, abrazándola literalmente y tomándola por la cintura haciendo que sus rostros sonrojados quedaran muy cerca. Astrid al ver esto se puso celosa pero trato de controlarse. Hipo y Elisa se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos cuando Hipo escucho un sonido de garganta proveniente de Astrid.

Brutacio: Incomodo!

Hipo volteo a ver a Astrid y la vio enfadada con sus manos en su cintura haciendo que Hipo reaccionara y soltara a la princesa. Ambos hicieron sonidos de gargantas algo sonrojados cuando Hipo le dijo:

Hipo: Mucho gusto princesa Elisa soy Hipo (dándole la mano)

Elisa: Mucho gusto Hipo soy Elisa (Estrechando sus manos)

Hipo: Un placer conocerla Madame (Guiñándole el ojo)

Elisa se sonrojo un poco y se rio por un momento. Astrid obviamente se puso celosa al ver la reacción de los dos.

Estoico haciendo un sonido de garganta dijo:

Estoico: Muy bien ya basta de saludos es hora de que demos un recorrido por Berk no Hipo.

Hipo: (Soltando la mano de Elisa) Ohhh si tienes razón.

Estoico: Muy bien tú y los demás vikingos muéstrenle el lugar a Elisa y yo se lo mostrare a Homero.

Hipo: Como tú digas (En voz sarcástica) Elisa por favor sígueme.

Elisa: Claro.

Astrid no soportaba los celos lo único que quería hacer era abalanzarse sobre ella y golpearla, pero se contuvo. Luego de salir de los muelles todos los chicos se acercaron a Elisa presentándose a excepción de Astrid. Hipo quiso adelantarse un poco para volver a ver el cofre que quería mostrarle a Astrid, Hipo suspiro al darse cuenta que no fue lo muy valiente como para no decirle nada a Astrid, cuando de pronto llego Astrid donde él estaba.

Astrid: Hipo….

Hipo (Ocultando de nuevo el cofre detrás de él). Astrid! Hola que pasa?

Astrid: Mas bien la pregunta sería que te pasa a ti?

Hipo: A mi…..? Porque lo dices?

Astrid: Bueno pues porque te vi muy interesado en la princesita esa.

Hipo: Quien?... Yo?... Hay claro que no .

Astrid: Más te vale…Ehhhh.

Hipo: Astrid ella solo es una amiga… O más bien lo será.

Astrid: Eso espero…

Hipo: (Tomando las manos de Astrid). Te prometo que no me fijare en alguien más que no seas tú.

Estas palabras animaron mucho a Astrid, pues ella confiaba mucho en Hipo.

Astrid: Lo prometes?...

Hipo: Lo prometo.

Ambos se abrazaron dulcemente, haciendo que la princesa los viera desde una determinada distancia y algo celosa y furiosa dijo:

Elisa: Porqué tan románticos esos dos? Ehhh? (Con voz de curiosa)

Patán: (Mirando a Astrid y a Hipo) Quien? Hipo y Astrid?

Elisa: Astrid? Quién es esa tal Astrid?

Brutilda: Es la novia de Hipo.

Elisa: Hipo tiene novia?

Patapez: Siii, desde hace unos años.

Brutilda: Créeme son muy difíciles de separar.

Elisa: Porqué lo dices?

Brutilda: Pues porque siempre están juntos.

Brutacio: Si son como un tucán y una gaviota…

Todos voltearon a ver raro a Brutacio.

Brutacio: O las gaviotas no están con los tucanes?

De nuevo miradas raras.

Brutacio: Qué?

Brutilda: Lo siento debes disculpar a mi hermano, es que llego tarde a la repartición de cerebros.

Brutacio: Si es cierto yo llegue tarde a… Heyyy!

Elisa: Si ya veo. Y continuando con Hipo y Astrid.

Patapez: Ohhh si, ellos son inseparables.

Elisa: Ahhh si, ya lo veremos… (Balbuceando)

Brutacio: Que dijiste?

Elisa: Nada!

Patán: Si son inseparables, pero hey aún estamos nosotros (Con voz maliciosa y guiñándole un ojo)

Elisa: Eughhh! No gracias no estoy interesada

Hipo y Astrid seguían abrazados tiernamente, cuando de repente un sonido proveniente del estómago de Hipo hizo que Astrid dejara de abrazarlo y le dijo:

Astrid: Parece que mi guerrero tiene hambre.

Hipo: (Un poco sonrojado). Si tengo un poco de hambre.

Astrid: Bueno y que estamos esperando? Vamos a comer algo al Gran Salón.

Hipo: Tienes razón.

Hipo y Astrid seguían caminando agarrados de las manos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los demás.

Hipo: Oigan chicos iremos a comer algo con Astrid al Gran Salón nos acompañan?

Todos excepto Elisa: No gracias!

Elisa: Yo si los acompañare.

Patán: Sabes qué? Cambio de parecer, creo que después de todo si tengo hambre.

Patapez: Si yo también.

Brutacio y Brutilda: Nosotros igual.

Elisa: Ashhhh! (Balbuceando)

Hipo: Pues entonces vámonos.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado****J****. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y leen, me animan a seguir con la historia****. Próximo capitulo: El día de mañana :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: **

Todos caminaron hacia el Gran Salón, Hipo y Astrid tomados de las manos entraron y decidieron sentarse juntos en una mesa ancha que tenía dos bancas (Una del lado derecho y otro del lado izquierdo). Hipo y Astrid tomaron asiento y no se soltaban de sus manos, y ese era el momento perfecto para Elisa de sentarse a la otra par de Hipo, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de sentarse Patapez se sentó.

Elisa: Ammm Patapez… Podrías sentarte con Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda que están en la otra banca?

Patapez: No gracias, No quiero estar a la par de esos tres!

Elisa: Ashhhhhhhh.

Elisa no tuvo de otra que sentarse con los gemelos y Patán, pero aun asi pudo sentarse enfrente de Hipo. Elisa se sentó y vio como los dos enamorados se miraban uno al otro, Elisa no soporto más y decidió romper el silencio.

Elisa: (Haciendo un sonido de garganta). Así que… Hipo… Qué es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?

Hipo dejo de mirar a Astrid y le dijo:

Hipo: Entreno dragones junto con mis amigos.

Elisa: Wow enserio? eso suena interesante.

Hipo: Si lo es.

Astrid decidió pararse e ir a traer la comida para ellos tres, pues Astrid aunque a veces sintiera celos por la princesa no le interesaba mucho y trataba de ser una buena persona. En eso que Astrid se fue Elisa decidió poner su mano sobre la de Hipo.

Elisa: Asi que entrenas dragones ehhh?

Hipo: (Un poco sonrojado y nervioso). S.. Si… Asi es.

Elisa: Tal vez algún día quieras enseñarme como entrenar a un dragón. (Acariciando la mano de Hipo y Coqueteándole)

Hipo: Se… Seguro (Algo nervioso)

En ese momento Astrid llego con tres platos de comida.

Astrid: Ya regrese!

Hipo reacciono rápidamente y levanto sus manos para tomar los platos que Astrid tenia y los coloco en la mesa, Le dio uno a Elisa, puso uno donde él y le puso el otro a Astrid. Astrid estaba a punto de sentarse cuando se dio cuenta que no había llevado los cubiertos y decidió regresar de nuevo a la cocina. En ese momento Elisa un poco enfadada le dijo a Hipo:

Elisa: Ni creas que se te será fácil deshacerte de mí.

Astrid: Ya regrese…. De nuevo.

Astrid se sentó y le dio un cubierto a Elisa.

Astrid: Aquí tienes.

Elisa: Gracias Astrid.

Astrid: Aquí tienes mi amor (Dándole el cubierto a Hipo junto con un beso)

Hipo quería detener el beso, pues le ponía incomodo el simple hecho de que Elisa los estaba viendo, pero cuando Hipo sintió los tiernos y cálidos labios de Astrid decidió mejor continuar con el beso. Luego de uno segundos Hipo le dijo:

Hipo: Gracias bebe!

Astrid: Cuando quieras (Guiñándole un ojo)

Elisa: Ashhhhh (Balbuceando)

Brutacio se acercó a Elisa mostrándole su boca llena de comida y le dijo:

Brutacio: Porqué no comes? Quieres que mastique tu comida por ti?

Elisa: Eughhhh! Aléjate de mi

Brutacio: Si eso es lo que quieres…. Está bien

Elisa: Yo me largo de aquí

Patán: Oye tranquila princesa… No quieres que te de un beso de despedida? (Guiñándole el ojo).

Elisa: Doble Eughhh!

Elisa se paró de la banca y se fue caminando hacia la puerta y en el momento cuando Elisa abrió la puerta un gigante dragón saltó sobre ella lamiéndole la cara, Elisa grito del susto alarmando a todos los vikingos, Hipo al escuchar el grito de Elisa se paró de la banca tomando su espada de fuego creyendo que se trataba de una emboscada pero al ver que solo se trataba de Chimuelo oculto su espada y le dijo:

Hipo: Chimuelo creo que te has equivocado de dueño (Algo risueño)

Chimuelo al reconocer la cara de la persona que en verdad estaba lambiendo decidió quitarse de ella y abalanzándose sobre Hipo.

Hipo: Chimuelo ya basta aléjate. Si yo también estoy feliz de verte amigo.

Hipo se puso de pie y decidió extenderle la mano a Elisa, a lo cual Elisa la tomo, Hipo levantándola le dijo:

Hipo: Estas bien?

Elisa: Si… Eso creo (Limpiándose la baba de Chimuelo)

Hipo: No te preocupes Chimuelo jamás te hará daño.

Elisa: Chimuelo?

Hipo: Si de hecho es mi dragón es un Furia Nocturna

Elisa: Bueno pues es un gusto conocerte Chimuelo (Extendiéndole la mano)

Chimuelo solo lamio la mano de la princesa. Astrid se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaban Hipo y Elisa y le dijo:

Astrid: Elisa quieres venir con nosotros a la Academia?

Elisa: Academia?

Hipo: Si… Bueno, ahí entrenamos a los dragones.

Elisa: Hay enserio? Entonces si quiero ir.

Hipo: Muy bien, entonces vamos.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado :D Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan me hacen muy feliz! :D Próximo capítulo el día de mañana :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: **

Todos estaban en la Academia junto con el resto de los vikingos, Hipo decidió mostrarle el lugar.

Hipo: Aquí es donde alimentamos a los dragones. (Mostrándole una jaula que tenía barriles llenos de pescados y unas cuantas anguilas)

Elisa: Hay enserio? Y que les das de comer?

Hipo: Peces!

Elisa: Y esas anguilas?

Hipo: Son para los Typhoomerangs!

Elisa: Typhoomerangs? Qué es eso?

Hipo: Son una clase de dragón, un poco extraña.

Elisa: Extraña? Porqué lo dices?

Hipo: Bueno, pues porque es la única clase de dragón que come anguilas.

Elisa: A qué te refieres con eso?

Hipo: Veras… A todos los dragones le asustan las anguilas, pero esta especie es la única que come anguilas… O al menos la que hemos encontrado aún.

Elisa: Y naturalmente cómo reacciona otra especie de dragón al ver una anguila?

Hipo: Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

Elisa: Oh si, claro que quiero. (Balbuceando, y tomando una anguila, ocultándola detrás de su espalda)

Hipo: Aquí es donde bañamos a los dragones.

Elisa: Hay que interesante…

Hipo: Y aquí es donde les damos clases de dragones a los vikingos más pequeños.

Elisa: Wow es súper interesante aquí adentro!

Hipo: Si lo es…

Elisa: Porqué no dejas a Astrid para que me dé mi primera lección?

Hipo: Estas segura?

Elisa: Si… Después de todo casi no he hablado con ella.

Hipo: Si eso es lo que quieres… Entonces muy bien.

Hipo y Elisa se acercaron dónde estaba Astrid; que por cierto ella estaba arrodillada tratando de sanar una ala herida de un bebe dragón; Tormenta estaba detrás de ella.

Hipo: Astrid estás de acuerdo en darle la primera lección a Elisa?

Astrid: (Aún arrodillada). Seguro!

Hipo: Estupendo!; entonces Elisa tú y Astrid se quedaran aquí y si me necesitan estaré por allá con los demás vikingos.

Elisa: Como tú digas.

Hipo se fue de ahí y fue con los demás vikingos; no muy lejos de donde estaba Astrid y Elisa; en ese momento Elisa dijo:

Elisa: Hora de mi plan maestro! (Balbuceando)

Astrid: Dijiste algo? (Aún arrodillada)

Elisa: Noo!

En ese momento Elisa pensó que era el momento perfecto para colocarle la anguila a Astrid, que llevaba oculta en sus manos, tras de su espalda; para ver como reaccionaria su dragona al verla; Elisa rápidamente coloco la anguila dentro de la parte trasera de la camisa de Astrid, al ver como esta reaccionaba de una forma rara, Astrid parándose y comenzando a actuar como si tuviera cosquillas empezó a hacer movimientos extraños haciendo que Elisa comenzara a reírse entre sus dientes.

Astrid: Elisa! Qué es lo que tengo en la espalda!? (Haciendo movimientos extraños como si estuviera bailando)

Elisa: (Riéndose entre sus dientes). No tienes nada!

Astrid: Esto no es gracioso! Por favor sácalo!

Elisa: Pero si ya te dije que no tienes nada.

Astrid siguiendo con sus movimientos raros y caminando como si tuviera lombrices en sus pies, hizo un leve movimiento acercándose mucho a Tormenta, haciendo que la dragona sintiera el olor de una anguila, y en ese momento Tormenta comenzó a alarmarse y escupir fuego por doquier y haciendo un gran escándalo, Hipo al escuchar el escándalo que la dragona hacía decidió darse la vuelta para ver lo que pasaba. Y qué fue lo que vio?

Vio a una dragona alarmada junto con su dueña corriendo por doquier; Astrid por tratar de calmar a Tormenta y Tormenta huyendo de Astrid; Hipo corrió hacia Elisa diciendo:

Hipo: Qué ha pasado aquí?

Elisa: No lo sé, Astrid y yo solo estábamos conversando, cuando ella comenzó a actuar así.

Hipo corrió hacia Astrid deteniéndola.

Hipo: Astrid! Detente! (Arrullándola con sus brazos).

Astrid se calmó por un momento, pero luego comenzó a hacer de nuevo esos bruscos movimientos.

Hipo: Astrid que te pasa?!

Astrid: Hipo sácala, sácala no me importa lo que hagas solo sácala! (Poniendo sus brazos en su espalda).

Hipo: (Confuso) De qué estás hablando?

Astrid: Tengo algo en la espalda!, sácala ya!

Hipo, un poco sonrojado, decidió meter su mano dentro de la camisa de Astrid, tomando algo sumamente liso que hacía que se resbalara de sus manos, pero finalmente la pudo sacar; y pudo ver claramente que era una anguila.

Hipo: Astrid, como llego esto hasta aquí?

Astrid: No lo sé, no lo tenía antes de que tú y Elisa llegaran…

Hipo: Elisa tú pusiste esto en la espalda de Astrid?

Elisa: Hipo! Cómo crees? Yo no sería capaz de eso (Con una voz fingidora)

Astrid: Escucha princesa, ya me tienes harta (Tratando de abalanzarse sobre Elisa, de no ser porque Hipo la tomó de su cintura)

Hipo: Astrid nooo! Cálmate!, Tal vez solo fue un error de como llego hasta ahí.

Astrid: Y cómo quieres que me crea eso? Quieres que crea que las anguilas vuelan?

Brutacio: (Desde una larga distancia). De hecho si vuelan!

Brutilda: (Tapando la boca de Brutacio). Shhhh!

Hipo: Astrid pero tal vez solo fue un accidente?

Astrid: Sabes que Hipo… Ya me harte de que defiendas tanto a esa… a esa "princesa"… Yo me largo!

Hipo: Astrid espera!

Astrid camino muy furiosa hacia la entrada de la Academia junto con su dragona y cuando está estaba a punto de salir se topó con Estoico y Homero; Astrid solo pasó a la par de ellos como si solo se trataran de dos vikingos comunes y corrientes, saliendo de la Academia.

Estoico: Más cuidado pequeña.

Homero: Mujeres! Quién las entiende!.

Estoico: Tienes razón; Homero déjame presentarte la Academia de Dragones.

Homero: Y qué se supone que hacen aquí?

Estoico: Pues… Mi hijo y sus amigos entrenan dragones…

Homero: Entrenar dragones?

Estoico: Así es, verás hace mucho tiempo que decidimos no matar dragones en Berk… Así que a mi hijo se le ocurrio la loca idea de entrenar dragones.

Homero: Wow enserio? Pues sigan así chicos!

Estoico: Vamos, déjame seguir con el recorrido…

Homero: Espera un momento!, Hipo cómo se está portando mi hija Elisa?

Hipo: Se podría decir que "bien".

Homero: No ha ocasionado ningún problema?

Hipo: Claro...que…No!

Homero: Muy bien… Entonces… Sigamos con el recorrido Estoico…

Homero: Esta bien… Sigueme…

Hipo espero a que Homero y su padre se fueran para ir en busca de Astrid.

Hipo: Brutacio, Brutilda ustedes quedan a cargo delos dragones.

Brutacio y Brutilda: Siiiiii! (Chocando sus cabezas entre sí)

Hipo: Patapez tú estás a cargo de los niños.

Patapez: Muy bien… Pero a dónde vas?

Hipo: Voy a buscar a Astrid.

Elisa: Te acompaño!

Hipo: Noooo! Tú solo ocasionaras más problemas... Patán estas a cargo de Elisa…

Elisa: Quééééé? Es broma verdad?

Hipo: Noooo, Patán está a cargo de ti!

Elisa: (Volteando a ver a Patán)

Patán: (Lanzándole un beso)

Elisa: Eughhh!

**Y así concluye el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :D, Muchas Gracias a los que comentan y leen, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

Hipo iba montado sobre Chimuelo en busca de Astrid, él no la encontraba por ningún lado en Berk así que decidió gritar su nombre e ir a otra isla u otro lugar; Hipo ya llevaba mucho tiempo volando y al ver que no la encontraba decidió buscarla por tierra, entonces le dijo a Chimuelo:

Hipo: Amigo hay que aterrizar…

El dragón obedeció y aterrizo en el pequeño lugar donde conoció a Chimuelo, y fue ahí donde encontró a Astrid sentada en una roca cabizbaja, Hipo decidió no hacer ningún sonido para no hacer que Astrid escapara de nuevo, entonces Hipo se acercó a la espalda de ella diciéndole:

Hipo: Astrid…

Astrid al escuchar su nombre que provenía de su amado decidió mejor ignorarlo, aunque se sentía alegre.

Hipo: Astrid qué haces aquí?

Astrid: Vete Hipo!... Quiero estar sola!

Hipo: No me iré de aquí sin ti!

Astrid: (Parándose de la roca y viendo a Hipo) Por qué de repente te intereso tanto?

Hipo: (Tomando las manos de Astrid). Porque eres mi novia a la que amo tanto y siempre me vas a interesar.

Astrid: (Un poco sonrojada pero alegre). Y por qué defiendes tanto a Elisa?

Hipo: No la defiendo, solo trato de no ser malo con la hija del vikingo que me conoció de bebe.

Astrid: Eso no justifica nada!

Hipo pensó que era tiempo de una disculpa, así que decidió arrodillarse frente a Astrid tomando sus manos y diciéndole:

Hipo: Astrid perdóname! Sé que últimamente he estado un poco distante así que te pido que me perdones! (Dándole un beso en sus manos)

Astrid sintió alegría y ternura al ver a Hipo de esa manera y le dijo:

Astrid: Hipo levántate!

Hipo obedeció a Astrid, poniéndose de pie y sin soltar sus manos.

Hipo: Me perd…?

Hipo no pudo terminar la frase por qué Astrid lo sorprendió con un beso muy romántico; haciendo que la pareja se reconciliara de nuevo. Luego de un momento terminaron el beso. Astrid le dijo:

Astrid: Hipo te amo… (Un poco sonrojada)

Hipo: (Sonrojado). Yo te amo más!

Ambos se abrasaron cerca del pequeño lago que estaba en ese lugar; Astrid se sentía alegre de nuevo, queriendo jugar un poco con Hipo; lanzándolo al pequeño lago, Hipo podía nadar pues su pierna metálica no era impedimento, pues aunque el lago no era tan profundo y podía pararse en el suelo del lago; Hipo saliendo a la superficie y acercándose a la orilla le dijo a Astrid:

Hipo: Y eso porqué fue?

Astrid: Por defender a Elisa! (Risueña)

Hipo: Esta bien, creo que me lo merecía después de todo… Ahora ayúdame a salir (Dándole una mano)

Astrid: (Tomando la mano de Hipo) Está bien…

Hipo jalo a Astrid para que cayera dentro del lago; está secándose la cara con su brazo:

Astrid: Oye… y eso por qué fue? Ehhh?

Hipo: Si me mojo yo te mojas tú! (Lanzándole agua con su mano)

Astrid: Quieres pelear? Ehhh?

Hipo: No sé de qué estás hablando! (Con voz maliciosa y risueño)

Astrid: (Lanzándole agua también con su mano) Si eso es lo que quieres!

Hipo salió del agua evitando que Astrid lo alcanzará.

Astrid: Hipo Horrendo Abadejo lll! Ven acá en este momento!

Hipo: Solo si me alcanzas!

Astrid Salió del agua también corriendo tras de Hipo, logrando alcanzarlo y abalanzándose sobre él, haciendo que los dos cayeran al pasto verde; Astrid estaba sobre el pecho de Hipo; diciéndole:

Astrid: Te tengo!

Hipo: Haaaa! Por favor no me lastimes! (Con voz sarcástica)

Astrid: Ohhh!, claro que te lastimare!

Astrid comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Hipo, haciendo que esté se riera.

Hipo: A… Astrid… Ya…. Deten… Detente! Me haces cosquillas! (Riendo)

Astrid: Prometes que estarás con migo siempre? (Haciéndole cosquillas más rápido)

Hipo: S… Si… Lo… Lo prometo!

Astrid se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Hipo, sentándose en el pasto, Hipo también se sentó viendo como Astrid cruzaba sus brazos y temblando de frío.

Hipo: estas bien?

Astrid: Si, solo tengo un poco de frío, eso es todo!

Hipo se acercó más a Astrid rodeándola con sus brazos y dándole un beso en la frente. Astrid coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Hipo, haciendo que el corazón de esté comenzara a latir más rápido, Astrid podía sentir como el corazón de su amado se aceleraba; pues Hipo se sentía un poco incómodo pues nunca había tenido a una chica tan cerca de su pecho, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir abrazando a Astrid pues él la amaba demasiado. Astrid se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos que empezaba a quedarse dormida. Hipo le dijo:

Hipo: Astrid… Te amo… (Susurrándole al oído)

Astrid ya se había dormido en sus brazos; así que Hipo decidió poner su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Astrid, dándole un beso en su cabeza, lentamente quedándose dormido.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 5, romántico verdad? xD! ... En éste capítulo recibí un poco de ayuda de una amiga :D… Bueno espero que les haya gustado, Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6:**

Ya había oscurecido y se había hecho de tarde, la pareja aún seguía dormida confortablemente, cuando de pronto Astrid escucho un sonido proveniente del bosque haciendo que se despertara; Astrid un poco asustada le dijo a Hipo:

Astrid: Hipo… Despierta… (Susurrando)

Hipo: (Bostezando) Astrid?... Qué pasa?

Astrid: Creo que escuche algo… (Susurrando)

Hipo: En dondé?... (Susurrando)

Astrid: No lo sé… Creo que provenía de los árboles (Susurrando)

Hipo: Quédate aquí… (Soltando a Astrid y parándose) Iré a ver qué es… (Susurrando)

Astrid: Está bien… Pero no te tardes… (Susurrando)

Hipo comenzó a caminar en aquel lugar oscuro dirigiéndose a los árboles, Astrid no quería dejar a Hipo solo así que decidió seguirlo sin que él lo notara, el lugar estaba muy oscuro que no se podía ver nada; en ese momento Astrid escucho unos pasos así que decidió retroceder cuando de pronto sintió a alguien que se topó a su espalda; Astrid rápidamente se dio la vuelta dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula, cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito proveniente de esa persona, haciendo que Chimuelo reaccionara y lanzara una bola de plasma, cuando todo se aclaró Astrid pudo ver a la persona que había golpeado, llevándose por sorpresa al ver que era Hipo; Hipo comenzó a sobarse la mandíbula cuando pudo ver claramente quien la había golpeado y era Astrid.

Hipo: Astrid?! Qué demonios?!

Astrid: (Poniendo sus manos sobre su mandíbula) Hay! Hipo lo siento tanto… No era mi intención, es que no vi nada!

Hipo: No te preocupes… No era tu intención… (Aun sobando su mandíbula) Wow pegas muy fuerte!

Astrid: Lo siento mucho! (Sobando su mandíbula)

Hipo: Ya… está bien deja de disculparte… (Tomando las manos de Astrid y dándole un beso)… Lo entiendo…

Astrid: Y qué crees que fue ese sonido?

Hipo: Mmmm… No lo sé… Pero tal vez es hora de que nos vayamos…

Astrid: Tienes razón…

Ambos se dirigieron hacia sus dragones y despidiéndose con un beso.

Hipo: Adiós Astrid! (Montándose sobre Chimuelo)

Astrid: Adiós Hipo (Montándose sobre Tormenta)

Ambos se dirigieron hacia sus casas en donde estaban sus padres; Astrid llego a su casa, e Hipo también en donde estaba su padre en la puerta esperándolo.

Estoico: Vaya Hipo!, hasta que decidiste venir… En dónde estabas?.. Y con quién estabas?...

Hipo: (Bajándose de Chimuelo y Un poco nervioso) Qui… Quién? Yo?

Estoico: Pues… No veo a otro Hipo…

Hipo: Ammm… Es… Estaba practicando con los demás vikingos…

Estoico: Me estas mintiendo? Verdad?

Hipo: De… De verdad?

Estoico: Elisa me dijo que estabas con Astrid…

Hipo: S… Si, de hecho la fui a buscar…

Estoico: (Haciendo una cara de sospecha como si algo raro hubiera ocurrido) Estas seguro?

Hipo: (Sonrojado) Ammm… Siiii!

Estoico: Esta bien… ya puedes entrar…

Hipo entró a la casa y subió a su habitación llevándose una gran sorpresa… Vio a Elisa en su cama!; Hipo rápidamente bajo a la sala y le dijo a su padre:

Hipo: Por qué Elisa… está en mi habitación?

Estoico: Ohh si… Olvide decírtelo, ellos se quedaran a dormir con nosotros…

Hipo: Esta… Bien….

Estoico: Hay algún problema?

Hipo: No! No lo hay…!

Estoico: Esta bien… Quieres dormir en el sótano?

Hipo: No… De hecho no tengo sueño…

Estoico: Y qué es lo que harás despierto toda la noche despierto?

Hipo: Ammm, no lo sé… Tal vez alimentar a Chimuelo.

Estoico: Estas seguro?

Hipo: Totalmente!

Estoico: Entonces… Buenas Noches!

Hipo: Buenas Noches papá! (Saliendo de la casa)

Hipo fue al establo de Chimuelo llevándole un barril con muchos pescados.

Hipo: Aquí tienes amigo! (Poniendo el barril de pescados en frente de Chimuelo)

Chimuelo comenzó a comer pero se detuvo por que escucho un sonido y comenzó a gruñir.

Hipo: Amigo?... Qué pasa?... (Sobando a Chimuelo y tranquilizándolo)

Chimuelo empezó a comer de nuevo; Hipo estaba completamente tranquilo esa noche viendo las estrellas junto a Chimuelo hasta que volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, preguntando.

Hipo: Quién anda ahí?

Hipo comenzó a ver una silueta en la oscuridad pensando que era Astrid.

Hipo: Astrid? Eres tú?

Pero nadie le contestaba; cuando de pronto la silueta fue acercándose más, e Hipo pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba, y no era la persona que quería ver.

Hipo: Elisa? Qué haces aquí?

Elisa: Decidí visitarte… (Acechando a Hipo)

Hipo: (Retrocediendo hasta que se topó con una mesa) Es…Es enserio?

Elisa: (Poniendo su mano sobre el rostro de Hipo) Así es… Que te parece si nos escapamos un momento?

Hipo: Qué?... Estas loca?

Elisa: Hay vamos… Tú te mereces a alguien mejor…

Hipo: Si… Es por eso que tengo a Astrid.

Elisa: Te arrepentirás… Te lo juro….

Hipo: Oye pero qué te pasa?

Elisa: Es que yo solo te quiero para mi!

Hipo: (Sonrojado) Que?... Pero si ni siquiera te conozco!... Es más, lo único que sé de ti es que eres una chica muy problemática.

Elisa: Y qué? No te gustan las chicas problemáticas?

Hipo: (Sonrojado) Nooo!, Sabes qué?, vete antes de nuestros padres nos vean!

Elisa: Esta bien… Nos vemos luego… Amor!... (Dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose)

Hipo: Eughh! (Limpiándose la mejilla)

**Y así concluye el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7:**

Al día siguiente…

Hipo despertó y decidió olvidar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Elisa y recordar todo lo que había pasado con Astrid, él de la felicidad decidió despertar a Chimuelo, darle su desayuno y desayunar él también; luego de desayunar le dijo a Chimuelo:

Hipo: Qué dices amigo? Vamos a buscar un obsequio para Astrid?

El dragón acertó con la cabeza y gruñendo en forma alegre; ambos emprendieron el viaje y decidieron volar juntos; Hipo pensaba en darle un ramo de flores pues ya hacía mucho que no le obsequiaba uno, entonces decidió ir a un prado en donde había muchas clases de flores distintas; Hipo decidió tomar algunas rosas rojas y blancas; algunos girasoles y algunos tulipanes; tomó un listón y las amarró haciéndole una clase de corbata; Hipo le preguntó a su dragon:

Hipo: Qué dices amigo? Crees que le gustará? (Mostrandole el ramo)

El dragón acertó con su cabeza.

Hipo: Pues entonces vámonos!... No quiero que se echen a perder! (Subiendo sobre Chimuelo)

Luego de un rato llegaron a la casa de Astrid, en donde ella estaba alimentando a Tormenta; Hipo bajo de Chimuelo ocultando el ramo detrás de su espalda y acercándose a Astrid.

Hipo: Buenos días Astrid!

Astrid: (Dándose la vuelta) Buenos días Hipo!

Ambos se dieron un corto beso en los labios.

Hipo: Te traje un obsequio!

Astrid: En serio? Dejame adivinar… Es la cabeza de Elisa? (Sonriendo)

Hipo: Ammm… Nooo…

Astrid: Entonces no me interesa…

Hipo: (Con cara de desilusionado) mmmm…

Astrid: Estoy bromeando! Qué es? (Emocionada)

Hipo: Cierra tus ojos y pon tus manos…

Astrid obedeció a las palabras de su amado; en ese momento Hipo sacó el ramo que tenía escondido y se lo puso en sus manos.

Hipo: Ahora abre tus ojos!

Astrid abrió sus ojos y muy sorprendida al ver aquel ramo tan hermoso que su novio le había obsequiado le dijo:

Astrid: Hipo! Están hermosas!

Hipo: Te gustan?

Astrid: Me fascinan!

Hipo: Me alegra escuchar eso…

Astrid: Gracias! (Dándole un beso romántico en sus labios)

Hipo: Creo que te daré flores más seguidas… (Con voz sarcástica)

Astrid: (Sonrojada) Hipo, qué no tienes clases que dar?

Hipo: Golpeándose en el rostro) Es cierto… Se me había olvidado por completo…

Astrid: Bueno… Pues que bien que te recordé…

Hipo: Tienes razón… Gracias y Adiós… (Dándole un beso)

Astrid: Adiós!

Hipo se montó sobre Chimuelo y se fue a la Academia, Astrid se sentía muy alegre al ver las flores que Hipo le había obsequiado, pero en ese momento Elisa se apareció y al verle a Astrid las flores tan hermosas le dijo:

Elisa: Wow! Hipo te obsequio esas flores!

Astrid: Si, así es…

Elisa: Espero que te gusten, porque yo no las quise!

Astrid: A qué te rfieres?

Elisa: Hay… Hipo no te lo dijo?

Astrid: Decirme qué?

Elisa: Bueno… Es que él me había obsequiado esas flores primero, pero yo no las acepté!

Astrid: Eso… Eso no es cierto! (Un poco triste)

Elisa: Esta bien… Piensa lo que quieras… (Marchándose)

Astrid se quedó un poco desilusionada, pero recordó lo que ella le había hecho en la Academia, así que decidió olvidarlo.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 7, estaba algo corto, lo sé, pero espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Esa misma tarde Astrid decidió ir a visitar a Hipo en la Academia, ella llevaba una canasta con muchas cosas adentro; cuando llego a la Academia entró y vio cómo su amado estaba siendo abrazado por sus pequeños alumnos; a Astrid le dio un poco de ternura ver como Hipo era tan amable con esos niños así que decidió entrar diciendo:

Astrid: Bueno niños la clase ha terminado…

Niños: Siiii!...

Hipo: Astrid! Pero si ni siquiera he terminado la clase!...

Astrid: Y que es lo que les enseñas? A ser holgazanes? (Con voz sarcástica)

Hipo: Claro que no!... Niños díganle a Astrid qué es lo que aprendieron hoy!...

Niños: Aprendimos a cómo hacer holgazanes toda la vida… (Riendo y siguiéndole la corriente a Astrid)

Astrid: Lo ves!?... Los niños no mienten…

Hipo: Muy bien… Ahora la clase si ha terminado…

Niños: Siiii!

Astrid: Ya pueden salir!…

Niños: Adiós maestro Hipo, Adiós maestra Astrid!

Hipo y Astrid: Adiós niños!

Hipo: No olviden hacer su tarea!

Niños: Noooo!

Todos los niños salieron de la Academia dejando a Hipo y Astrid solos; Hipo estaba guardando sus libros y el Libro de Los Dragones.

Hipo: Y por qué decidiste venir a buscarme?... Y por qué tienes esa canasta?

Astrid: Porque tú y yo tenemos un picnic…

Hipo: Hay! Enserio?...

Astrid: Así es y nada va a interrumpirnos esta vez (Con voz maliciosa y pasando su mano por la mejilla de Hipo)

Hipo: Entonces creo que deberíamos de irnos ya!

Astrid: Tienes razón!...

Ambos salieron de la Academia sostenidos de sus manos; hipo dijo:

Hipo: Muy bien… Y en que dragón nos iremos?

Astrid: De hecho… Creo que deberíamos de caminar… No tenemos que desaprovechar esta magnífica tarde…

Hipo: Como quieras Miladi…

Ambos se fueron; Elisa, que estaba oculta detrás de una puerta de la Academia sin que nadie la viera dijo:

Elisa: Un picnic ehh?... Sería una lástima que alguien quisiera arruinarles su estúpido picnic…

Elisa decidió seguirlos hasta el lugar llevando consigo el Libro de Los Dragones; Hipo y Astrid llegaron a un lugar que estaba ubicado un poco lejos de Berk, era un lugar muy bonito tenía distintas clases de flores por doquier, tenía grama, un pequeño lago y estaba repleto de mariposas y pajaritos; Hipo se sorprendió al ver un lugar tan hermoso.

Hipo: Wow!

Astrid: Te gusta?

Hipo: Me encanta!

Astrid: Me alegra escuchar eso!...

Hipo: Pero… Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Astrid: Bueno… Fue un día que decidí escaparme de casa para visitar nuevos lugares!

Hipo: Qué? Y por qué te escapaste?

Astrid: Larga historia… Además no estamos aquí para hablar de mi pasado… Verdad?

Hipo: Tienes razón!

Elisa, que los venía siguiendo desde una debida distancia, se había ocultado detrás de una roca, pudiendo escuchar lo que la pareja decía, entonces ella dijo:

Elisa: A nadie le interesa tu pasado Astrid!...

La pareja decidió sentarse sobre un manto que los dos habían puesto y comenzaron a comer, Elisa rápidamente sacó el Libro de Los Dragones y comenzó a buscar una clase de dragón que les arruinara el momento, y encontró al Terrible Terror, y comenzó a leer las instrucciones de cómo atraer a un Terrible Terror; las instrucciones decían que tenía que hacer un sonido de un Terrible Terror para atraerlo; Elisa sin pensarlo dos veces decidió hacer el sonido, que como obviamente era primera vez no salió como ella esperaba; la pareja escucho un grito muy raro haciendo que sus oídos se entorpecieran.

Astrid: Qué fue eso?

Hipo: Probablemente un Terrible Terror!

Astrid: Pobrecito… Tal vez alguien lo está matando!

Elisa: Muchas gracias Astrid! (Furiosa y con voz sarcástica)

Hipo: No lo creo…

En ese momento ningún dragón se hiso presente, por lo que Elisa dijo:

Elisa: Maldito libro que no sirve…! (Furiosa)

En ese momento un Terrible Terror se presentó pero no donde estaba la pareja si no donde estaba Elisa, el dragoncito llevaba un pescado en su boca y se lo lanzó a Elisa.

Elisa: Eughhh! Aléjate de mí asqueroso dragón…

Luego de un rato muchos más Terribles Terror siguieron a Elisa; Elisa comenzó a correr ya gritar por todo el lugar; la pareja escucho los gritos.

Astrid: Vaya!... Pobre dragón… Debe estar sufriendo mucho…

Hipo: No lo creo… Tal vez solo está llamando a su pareja…

Astrid: Claro!...

Los dragoncitos comenzaron a seguir a Elisa en todos lados lanzándole peces, Elisa estaba angustiada que decidió dejar a la pareja sola y regresar a Berk, cuando Elisa estaba ya en Berk recordó que había olvidado el libro.

Elisa: Hay maldición! Olvidé el estúpido libro… (Dándose un leve golpe en el rostro) Espero que no se vayan a dar cuenta… Ash! Como los detesto… Estaba a punto de arruinarles su asquerosa cita! (Con voz furiosa)

En ese momento comenzó a llover un poco leve y la pareja decidió regresar a Berk.

Hipo: Creo que deberíamos regresar…

Astrid: Tienes razón.

Ambos se levantaron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar de regreso; luego pasaron por la roca donde estaba Elisa oculta; Hipo vio algo que le llamo la atención haciendo que se detuviera

Hipo: Espera!...

Astrid: Pasa algo?

Hipo comenzó a acercarse más a la roca y vio el libro, entonces se arrodillo y lo recogió.

Hipo: Que extraño…

Astrid: Cómo llego el Libro de Los Dragones hasta aquí?

Hipo: No lo sé (Poniendose de pie)

Astrid: No crees que alguien nos haya seguido? O sí?

Hipo: No lo sé… Pero es muy extraño que haya llegado hasta aquí… No crees?

Astrid: Si… Pero bueno… Eso ya no importa… Tal vez tú lo pusiste en la canasta y se cayó…

Hipo: Tienes razón… Vamos hay que irnos antes de que se ponga peor…

La pareja se tomó de las manos y se dirigieron a Berk.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 8, lamento por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9:**

La pareja ya estaba en Berk; estaban fuera de la casa de Astrid; la lluvia se había calmado, Astrid estaba un poco decepcionada y cabizbaja.

Hipo: Ahhh! Por fin en casa! Mejor dicho en tu casa (Sonriendo)

Astrid: (Suspirando) Ahhh…

Hipo: Qué te pasa?

Astrid: Nada…!

Hipo: Segura? Te noto algo triste...

Astrid: Es que había planeado este día desde hace mucho, y quería que la pasáramos bien, pero todo se echó a perder…

Hipo: Astrid!... Nooo!... (Tomándole sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos) Yo con el simple hecho de que estés conmigo la paso más que bien.

Astrid: (Un poco sonrojada) Pero te prometí que nada nos iba a interrumpir.

Hipo: Y lo hiciste!, Además solo fue una simple lluvia…

Astrid: Si! Pero tenía planeado hacer más cosas como conversar, divertirnos, entre otras cosas…

Hipo: Bueno… Entonces solo salimos mañana de nuevo y Listo!

Astrid: Lo siento… No puedo!

Hipo: Por qué?

Astrid: Recuerdas que se acerca la semana Bork?

Hipo: Cuál semana Bork…? (Dándose un leve golpe en el rostro) Hay es cierto… Lo había olvidado por completo…

Astrid: Lo ves?... Siempre tengo que recordarte de todo…

Hipo: Tienes razón (Dándole un beso en la mejilla) Gracias!

Astrid: En fin… Tu padre me pidió que escribiera un discurso de homenaje a Bork…

Hipo: Entonces? Cuál es el problema?

Astrid: Que pasare matándome sobre cómo escribir ese bobo discurso…

Hipo: Pero ya sabes que es lo que pondrás? Verdad?

Astrid: Ese es el problema!... No tengo ni la más remota idea sobre que escribir…

Hipo: Entonces te ayudare a escribirlo…

Astrid: Enserio?

Hipo: Claro que sí!… Después de todo soy tu novio y tengo que ayudarte en todo.

Astrid: Muchas, muchas gracias Hipo! (Dándole repetidos besos en los labios)

Hipo: Oye! Necesito los labios! (Con voz maliciosa y sarcástica)

Astrid: (Dejando de besarlo) Tienes razón!

Hipo: Entonces nos vemos mañana, después de las clases?

Astrid: Cuáles clases?

Hipo: Las clases que tengo que darle a los niños!

Astrid: Es cierto!... Entonces será después de las clases…

Hipo: Muy bien… Nos vemos mañana (Dándole un beso en los labios)

Astrid: Adiós Hipo…

Hipo: Adiós Astrid…

Astrid entró a su casa; Hipo se fue a la de él llevando consigo el Libro de Los Dragones. Lo abrió y decidió inspeccionarlo para ver si estaba dañado y al ver que no tenía nada decidió cerrarlo.

Hipo: Aún no sé cómo llegaste hasta allá?... Pero bueno… Tú y Bork tienen secretos que jamás averiguaremos!

Hipo llego a su casa y afuera vio a Elisa que estaba dando vueltas y diciendo en voz alta:

Elisa: Espero que Hipo no se haya dado cuenta….

Hipo: Darme cuenta de que?

Elisa: (Dándose la vuelta muy sorprendida) Hipo! Hola! Cuánto tiempo llevas exactamente ahí?

Hipo: Lo suficiente como para escucharte decir "Espero que no se haya dado cuenta"…

Elisa: Ahh siii… Ammm… (Pensativa y nerviosa)

Hipo: Y bien?... Estoy esperando una respuesta!

Elisa vio las manos de Hipo y vio el libro que ella había olvidado por ser tan distraída, entonces decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema, preguntándole:

Elisa: Qué es eso qué tienes en las manos?

Hipo: Te refieres a esto? (Mostrándole el libro)

Elisa: Pues… No veo otra cosa…

Hipo: Jaja muy graciosa (Con voz sarcástica) De hecho es un libro…

Elisa: Nooo! Enserio? (Con voz sarcástica)

Hipo: Bueno… De hecho no es un libro cualquiera, en realidad es el Libro de Los Dragones!...

Elisa: Hay enserio! (Alejándose de Hipo y acercándose poco a poco a la puerta de la casa)

Hipo: Si!... En este libro Bork escribió todo sobre los dragones…

Elisa: Quién es ese Bork? (Casi entrando a la casa)

Hipo: Es… O más bien fue un vikingo mata-dragones que…

Hipo no pudo terminar la frase porque Elisa lo interrumpió diciendo:

Elisa: Sabes qué? Creo que deje algo en la cocina, me gusto tu historia, Felicidades,… Ahora vuelvo…

Elisa entró rápidamente a la casa dejando fuera a Hipo.

Elisa: Fiughh! Estuvo cerca! (Dentro de la casa)

Hipo: Si! Gracias por escucharme! (Con voz sarcástica y fuera de la casa)…Creo que mejor iré a ver a Chimuelo.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 9 , lamento por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D (El día de mañana no estoy segura si subiré capítulos, pues estaré fuera de casa; pero con suerte tal vez lo suba; Gracias por entenderme, Los quiero mucho 3 :D )**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: **

Hipo se dirigió hacia el establo de Chimuelo; pues ya era de noche; y al verlo dormido, decidió despertarlo.

Hipo: Hola Amigo!

Chimuelo ya se estaba despertando.

Hipo: Es hora de cenar!

Chimuelo se levantó emocionado, Hipo le puso una canasta llena peces; el dragón comenzó a comerlos satisfactoriamente. Hipo se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de Chimuelo y decidió tomar el Libro de Los Dragones y comenzó a leerlo, en ese momento se le cayó al suelo, haciendo que quedara abierto pero solo al final del libro, Hipo vio en la última página que estaba pegada con la pasta trasera del libro una especie de pestaña; Hipo muy curioso lo levantó y despegó la página; su sorpresa fue encontrar un pequeño mapa en donde estaba ubicada una pequeña Isla, según el Libro era una Isla de hielo en donde habitaban cientos de especies nuevas de dragones; Hipo se sorprendió mucho al ver este mapa; en ese momento Chimuelo terminó de comer y se acercó a Hipo, lamiéndole la cara.

Hipo: (Sorprendido) Wow! Ya terminaste?... Vaya amigo, tenías hambre!...

El dragón solo gruño alegremente, Hipo cambiando de tema le dijo:

Hipo: Mira lo que encontré amigo… Es un mapa!

El dragón se acercó a olerlo; luego de olerlo sintió un aroma de otros dragones, haciendo que esté levantara sus orejas y comenzara a mover su cola y sus alas de alegría.

Hipo: Qué pasa amigo?... Encontraste algo?

El dragón afirmo con su cabeza.

Hipo: Ahh! Ya veo… Quieres ir a explorar… No es así?

El dragón afirmo con su cabeza nuevamente.

Hipo: Si yo también!... Pero ya es muy tarde…

El dragón bajo sus orejas y puso una cara triste, pues estaba desanimado.

Hipo: Oye!... Tranquilo!... No te desanimes!... Te prometo que mañana a primera hora iremos con Astrid y Tormenta… Hecho? (Extendiéndole la mano)

Chimuelo le lamió la mano para afirmar.

Hipo: Muy bien!... Ya está hecho!

Hipo puso el Libro junto con el mapa sobre una mesa y salió del establo, decidió sentarse un momento en el suelo para ver las estrellas y la luna; era una vista sumamente hermosa, se podía contemplar las demás casas de Berk y unas cuantas personas caminando por la plaza, de pronto Hipo volteo la mirada y vio a una pequeña familia vikinga; que estaba formada por su madre, su padre y una pequeña niña vikinga; los tres estaban abrazados entre sí, haciendo que a Hipo le diera nostalgia y alegría; nostalgia porque veía a la madre, y él sabía perfectamente que su madre había muerto, o al menos eso pensaba él, Y alegría porque veía a una familia muy feliz y él sabía que algún día él se convertiría en jefe y formaría una familia; Chimuelo decidió también salir del establo para contemplarlo, acostándose cerca de él y puso su ala para taparlo en caso de que hubiera frío.

Hipo: Gracias amigo!

Chimuelo le lamió la cara.

Hipo se recostó sobre Chimuelo y poco a poco se iba quedando dormido; hasta que se durmió, y Chimuelo también.

Luego de un rato Hipo comenzó a tener una pesadilla muy extraña, en la cual él estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, como una cueva, en donde habían muchas especies de dragones que él no conocía, pero de pronto sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando, así que, decidió darse la vuelta y vio a un jinete que estaba con máscara; Hipo muy sorprendido le preguntó:

Hipo: Quién eres?

El jinete no le contestaba.

Hipo: Tienes idea de lo que estoy diciendo?

En ese momento el jinete comenzó a acechar a Hipo, acercándose más a él; el jinete se quitó la máscara y resulto ser una mujer; La mujer muy sorprendida le dijo:

Mujer: Hipo? Eres tú?

Hipo: (Muy confundido) Te conozco?

Mujer: Nooo!... tú solo eras un bebe… Pero una madre, nunca olvida…

Hipo se quedó asombrado al escuchar estas palabras; y cuando la mujer se le acercó para abrazarlo; de pronto del sueño salió una voz misteriosa que los interrumpió diciendo:

Voz misteriosa: Más te vale Hipo, que no vayas a esa cueva, de lo contrario, créeme te arrepentirás de haber ido… Tu enemigo está más cerca de lo que crees…

Esta voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que Hipo despertó, muy sudado, con un dolor de cabeza y cansado. Hipo comenzó a frotar su mano en su rostro y al abrir bien sus ojos sintió los rayos del sol en su cara, y vio que ya era de día.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 10 , lamento por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D (Me inspire un poco en el tráiler de la segunda película xD, pero la haré de un modo distinto, o por lo menos como yo creí que seria la segunda película )**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11:**

Chimuelo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hipo; con el mapa en su boca; Chimuelo le gruño.

Hipo: Hola amigo!

El dragón trataba de que Hipo se levantara.

Hipo: Qué?... Qué pasa?

Chimuelo le dio el mapa.

Hipo: Tienes razón amigo… Hay que irnos!

Hipo se levantó y se recordó de su sueño y de la voz misteriosa. Pero decidió ignorarlo y se subió sobre Chimuelo, ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Astrid, en el camino Hipo le dijo a Chimuelo:

Hipo: Espero que este mapa no sea falso como el mapa de la isla de Furias Nocturnas amigo…

El dragón solo rugió.

Hipo: Muy bien amigo!... Llegamos!... Hay que aterrizar…

Chimuelo aterrizo cerca de la casa de Astrid y se fue al establo en donde estaba Tormenta; Hipo se acercó a la puerta y tocó; la madre de Astrid abrió la puerta y le dijo:

Mamá de Astrid: Hipo!... Hola!

Hipo: buenos días señora Hofferson!

Mamá de Astrid: Qué te trae por acá?

Hipo: Vine a buscar a Astrid… Está en casa?

Mamá de Astrid: Claro!... Pasa!...

Hipo: No! De hecho creo que la esperare aquí… Muchas gracias!

Mamá de Astrid: Como quieras!... Y a dónde la llevaras?

Hipo: Bueno… Creo que iremos a explorar a una isla…

Mamá de Astrid: Y cuándo le pedirás que se case contigo?

Hipo: (Nervioso y Sonrojado) Ammm…

Astrid: Mamá!... (Dentro de la casa)

Mamá de Astrid: (Riéndose y pegándole un leve golpe en el hombro a Hipo) Solo bromeo!... Aunque creo que ya es hora… No crees? (Susurrándole al oído)

Astrid salió de su casa.

Astrid: Ya vámonos Hipo! (Tomándolo de la mano)

Ambos se alejaron de la casa; ambos dragones ya habían salido del establo; Hipo subió sobre Chimuelo y Astrid sobre Tormenta; Hipo le preguntó a Astrid:

Hipo: Tienes idea de a dónde vamos? (Susurrándole)

Astrid: No!... Me lo explicas en el camino… (Susurrándole)

Mamá de Astrid: Awwww… Se ven tan lindos juntos… Espero verlos algún día casados… (Guiñándole el ojo a Hipo)

Hipo: Ammmsi claro (Sonrojado)

Astrid: Mamá!... Ash! Vámonos Hipo!

Astrid comenzó a volar sobre Tormenta; Hipo le dijo a la madre de Astrid:

Hipo: Hasta luego señora Hofferson!

Mamá de Astrid: Adiós Hipo!

Hipo se fue y alcanzo a Astrid, y comenzaron a volar juntos.

Astrid: Vaya hasta que decidiste venir!

Hipo: Quién? Yo? (Con voz sarcástica)

Astrid: No… Yo!... (Con voz sarcástica) Y a dónde vamos?

Hipo: Bueno… Déjame contarte la historia…

Astrid: Muy bien…

Hipo: Chimuelo y yo estábamos en el establo… Y decidí abrir el libro…

Astrid: Qué libro?

Hipo: El Libro de Los Dragones…

Astrid: Ohhh si…

Hipo: En fin… Comencé a leerlo y de pronto se me cayó con la parte trasera del libro y encontré esto!... (Mostrándole el mapa)

Astrid: Qué…? Qué es eso?

Hipo: Es un mapa!

Astrid: Puedo verlo? (Acercándose más a Hipo)

Hipo: Claro!... Toma! (Dándole el mapa)

Astrid: (Comenzando a leerlo) Parece una clase de isla…

Hipo: Así es!

Astrid: Muy bien… Entonces te acompaño!

Hipo: Pero si ya estas acompañándome…

Astrid: Si! Pero pensé que si era algo inútil me iba a regresar…

Hipo: Inútil? A qué te refieres con inútil?

Astrid: Me refiero a algo que no vale la pena… Como ir en busca de flores o dragones…

Hipo: Yo nunca te invitaría a algo que no valiera la pena.

Astrid se detuvo junto con Tormenta, haciendo que Hipo y Chimuelo dejaran de volar también.

Astrid: Haa!... Entonces no te gusta salir o estar conmigo? (Un poco furiosa)

Hipo: Astrid… Yo nunca dije eso!

Astrid: Pero lo insinuaste! No es así?

Hipo: Nooo! Claro que no! Yo no estoy insinuando nada!

Astrid: Sabes qué?... Espero que disfrutes el viaje solo… Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo! (Furiosa)

Hipo: (Furioso por la ignorancia de Astrid) Bien!... Vete!... No te necesito!... Es más hasta podrías estorbarme en el camino!

Estas palabras hirieron a Astrid, pero ella lo ocultaba.

Astrid: Bien!...

Hipo: Bien!...

Astrid le lanzó el mapa a Hipo y se fue de regreso a Berk.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 11 , lamento por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12:**

Furiosa y triste por lo que Hipo le dijo comenzó a llorar, haciendo que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Por lo contrario Hipo iba tranquilo pero furioso, y en eso escuchó una voz misteriosa que le susurraba al oído:

Voz misteriosa: Eso es mi querido Hipo… Sigue destruyendo tu futuro, tú mismo…

Está voz se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que se desvaneció por completo, Hipo creyó que era un sonido que formaba el aire entonces decidió mejor ignorarlo; Hipo abrió el mapa y vio que ya estaban cerca de la isla.

Hipo: Ya estamos cerca amigo… Solo un poco más…

Hipo y Chimuelo seguían volando hacia la isla y cuando se acercaban más la niebla se hacía presente en el viaje, haciendo que los dos amigos se adentraran más en ella; Mientras tanto Astrid y Tormenta llegaron a Berk , exactamente a su casa, Astrid se bajó de Tormenta y la llevo al establo, en donde comenzó a alimentarla, luego de que Tormenta finalizo vio a Astrid sentada en una banca cerca de ella, decaída y triste, entonces se acercó a ella y le lamio la cara, Astrid decidió no mostrar su tristeza frente a su dragona , entonces puso una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que la dragona se alegrara, entonces Astrid la tomó de la cabeza suavemente y la puso contra su cabeza diciéndole:

Astrid: No te preocupes amiga!... No es tu culpa… Además tú nunca me decepcionarás… Verdad?

La dragona le lamió de nuevo para afirmar. Astrid comenzó a reí aunque por dentro se sentía adolorida y destrozada; no quiso que su dragona lo supiera, entonces Astrid le dijo:

Astrid: Nos vemos luego chica!...

Astrid soltó a Tormenta y decidió salir del establo para entrar a su casa y cuando entro vio a su madre sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro.

Astrid: Hola mamá… (Algo cabizbaja y triste)

Mamá de Astrid: Hola hija! Qué tal las cosas con Hipo?

Astrid se puso más triste cuando escuchó a su madre, entonces solo subió a su habitación. La madre pudo notar la tristeza de su hija, entonces decidió subir con ella.

Mamá de Astrid: Hija?... Te sientes bien?

Astrid: Si… Solo necesito estar sola. (Entrando a su habitación y cerrándole la puerta a su madre)

Mamá de Astrid: Astrid Margarita Hofferson! Abre la puerta en este instante!

Astrid: Ya te dije que quiero estar sola! Vete!

Mamá de Astrid: No me iré de aquí hasta que abras la puerta jovencita!

Astrid decidió abrir la puerta al ver que su madre insistía tanto. La madre pudo ver a su hija llorando y le preguntó:

Mamá de Astrid: Hija qué te paso? (Entrando por la puerta)

Astrid: Creo que Hipo termino conmigo… (Sentándose sobre su cama y comenzando a llorar un poco)

Mamá de Astrid: Hija por qué lo dices? (Acercándose a ella)

Astrid: Es que él me dijo que ya no me necesitaba y que incluso yo podría estorbarle en el camino…

La madre se sentó junto a ella y le dijo:

Mamá de Astrid: Hija no llores… Tal vez lo dijo sin pensarlo… Mira que a veces los hombres dicen muchas cosas sin pensarlo. (Secando las lágrimas de Astrid con sus manos)

Astrid se calmó un poco y decidió abrazar a su madre.

Astrid: Gracias mamá!

Mamá de Astrid: (Abrazándola) Recuerda hija… Aunque tú no me necesites… Yo siempre estaré ahí!

Astrid: Te amo mamá!...

Mamá de Astrid: Y yo a ti hija… Nunca lo olvides.

Astrid dejó de abrazar a su madre.

Mamá de Astrid: Vamos abajo… Te prepararé un té.

Astrid: Esta bien…

Astrid y su madre bajaron a la cocina; Astrid se sentó en una banca que estaba en la cocina y se apoyó sobre una mesa, mientras su madre comenzó a prepararle el té, mientras el té estaba, la madre de Astrid se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a conversar con ella.

Mamá de Astrid: Quieres hablar sobre él?

Astrid: Nooo!

Mamá de Astrid: Muy bien… Yo jamás te presionaré a hablar de algo que tú no quieres. (Levantándose para preparar el té)

Astrid: Entonces… Si entiendes como me estoy sintiendo?

Mamá de Astrid: Hay hija por supuesto!... Esos son golpes de la vida que siempre se presentan…

Astrid: Y por qué duelen tanto?

Mamá de Astrid: Porque tú amas tanto a esa persona, que jamás quisieras que se alejara de ti… (Dándole el té y sentándose de nuevo) Aquí tienes!

Astrid: Gracias!... (Comenzando a tomar el té)

**Y así concluye el capítulo 12 , espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz (Tanto como positivos y negativos xD), ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13:**

Astrid: Entonces lo que siento por Hipo es real?

Mamá de Astrid: Por supuesto… Pero quiero que me expliques cómo te sientes cuando estas con él.

Astrid: Ammmm… No lo sé… Creo que sería un poco incómodo…

Mamá de Astrid: (Riendo por un momento) Hija! No me veas como si fuera una bruja a la que le tienes miedo… Veme como si fuera tu mejor amiga a la que quieres contarle todos sus secretos.

La madre de Astrid dejó por un momento a Astrid pensativa, luego de unos segundos le dijo:

Mamá de Astrid: Y bien?... Me los quieres contar… amiga! (Dándole un leve golpe con el codo en el brazo de su hija)

Astrid: Esta bien… Pero no le vallas a decir a mi madre… De acuerdo? (Guiñándole el ojo)

Mamá de Astrid: Muy bien! (Guiñándole el ojo)

Astrid: Y qué quieres saber?

Mamá de Astrid: Bueno… Cómo te sientes cuándo estas con él?

Astrid: Ammm… De hecho me gusta estar con él… Me siento feliz, es decir, cada vez que él me toma de las manos me pongo súper nerviosa… Y como no sé cómo reaccionar, a veces suelo darle un puñetazo…

Mamá de Astrid: Enserio?

Astrid: Si!...

Mamá de Astrid: Bueno… Creo que hay que trabajar un poco con tus formas de demostrar tus sentimientos…

Astrid: Pero eso ya no importa…

Mamá de Astrid: Por qué?

Astrid: Porque no pienso volver con Hipo hasta que él se disculpe!... (Cruzando sus brazos)

Mamá de Astrid: Y por qué no vas mejor tú a ofrecerle una disculpa?

Astrid: Y yo por qué?... Si yo no hice nada!... Él es quien tiene que disculparse con migo!...

Mamá de Astrid: Hija… No permitas que tu orgullo te convierta en otra persona y destroce lo que más amas…

Astrid: Tienes razón… Pero creo que quiero estar enojada con Hipo por un tiempo…

Mamá de Astrid: Como quieras!... Pero cuando sea muy tarde espero que tú afrontes las consecuencias que eso podría causar…

Astrid: No te preocupes… Tendré todo bajo control.

Mamá de Astrid: Y cambiando de tema… Espero que ya tengas preparado tu discurso jovencita…

Astrid: Ha… Hamm… (Nerviosa) No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando…

Mamá de Astrid: Ni creas que no sé de qué Estoico te eligió a ti para escribir ese homenaje a Bork.

Astrid: Ash! Por qué yo?

Mamá de Astrid: Porque Estoico sabe perfectamente que eres la vikinga más linda e inteligente de todo Berk…

Astrid: Y eso qué tiene que ver con el discurso?

Mamá de Astrid: Que Estoico quiso dejar a alguien responsable para algo tan importante como ese discurso.

Astrid: Hay! Pero por qué yo? Que no pudo escoger a alguien más para ese absurdo discurso?

Mamá de Astrid: Hija no es cualquier discurso… Es el discurso de Bork…

Astrid: Si ya sé!... Y si mejor le dejo el discurso a Brutilda? Ella podría hacerlo mucho mejor que yo!

Mamá de Astrid: Hablas enserio?...

Astrid: Si!... Haaa… (Suspirando) a quien engaño… No he escrito aun el discurso…

Mamá de Astrid: Pero por qué?

Astrid: Porque no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo!

Mamá de Astrid: y entonces cómo lo escribirás?

Astrid: No lo sé… Supuestamente Hipo me ayudaría… Pero ahora que nos enojamos… No lo creo…

Mamá de Astrid: Entonces ve y ofrécele una disculpa!

Astrid: Es broma?... Ni en sueños! Prefiero parecer como una tonta frente a todo Berk, a que pedirle una disculpa a ese zoquete!

Mamá de Astrid: Hija! Esto es serio! Solo faltan unas semanas para que la semana de Bork se acerque..

Astrid: Mmmmm (De mal humor)

Mamá de Astrid: Vas a ofrecerle una disculpa a Hipo?

Astrid: Lo pensare!... (De mal humor)

Mamá de Astrid: Muy bien!... Entonces ya está hecho! (Levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta)

Astrid: A dónde vas?

Mamá de Astrid: Le prometí a Plehgma que la ayudaría a plantar orquídeas en la Plaza de Berk… Quieres ir?

Astrid: Noo!

Mamá de Astrid: Entonces… Creo que te vas a quedar escribiendo tu discurso…

Astrid: Sabes qué?... Creo que cambie de parecer y qué crees?

Mamá de Astrid: Qué?

Astrid: Que mejor iré contigo!...

Mamá de Astrid: Entonces vámonos ya!

**Y así concluye el capítulo 13, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz (Tanto como positivos y negativos xD), ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14:**

Mientras tanto Hipo ya estaba en la isla de hielo, pero casi no se veía nada, pues todo estaba nublado, por lo que Hipo y Chimuelo creían que no era ahí, pero según el mapa la isla estaba ahí

Hipo: Hay que aterrizar amigo…

El dragón le rugió

Hipo y Chimuelo aterrizaron en la isla y podían ver una clase de cueva, Hipo se bajó de Chimuelo y le dijo:

Hipo: Chimuelo quédate aquí!

El dragón no obedeció y decidió seguirlo.

Hipo: Chimuelo no!... Necesito que te quedes aquí.

El dragón seguía desobedeciéndolo, hasta que ambos entraron en la cueva, lo cual se veía muy oscuro así que Hipo decidió sacar su espada de fuego, por el momento él no veía nada, así que decidió caminar hacia adelante, él comenzaba a ver algunos ojos brillantes pero mientras más se acercaba más se dispersaban a lo que él se sentía un poco asustado pero no lo suficiente, entonces oculto su espada le dijo a su dragón:

Hipo: Chimuelo… Bola de Plasma!

El dragón obedeció y lanzó una bola de plasma, logrando que la vista de ambos se aclarara. Hipo vio a su alrededor muchas especies de dragón que comenzaban a acecharlo, Hipo rápidamente sacó su espada de nuevo haciendo que se creara una pequeña explosión alrededor de él, pero él solo hizo para alejar un poco a los dragones, luego él se acercó a un dragón y le extendió su mano para ganarse su confianza, en eso él sentía que alguien lo observaba entonces decidió darse la vuelta y pudo ver a un jinete y le dijo:

Hipo: Quién eres?

El jinete no le contestaba.

Hipo: Tienes idea de lo que estoy diciendo?

En ese momento el jinete comenzó a acechar a Hipo, acercándose más a él; el jinete se quitó la máscara y resulto ser una mujer; La mujer muy sorprendida le dijo:

Mujer: Hipo? Eres tú?

Hipo: (Muy confundido) Te conozco?

Mujer: Nooo!... tú solo eras un bebe… Pero una madre, nunca olvida…

Hipo se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar estas palabras y se recordó de su sueño, él rápidamente abrazo a su madre y le dijo:

Hipo: Por qué me abandonaste cuándo más te necesitaba? (Con voz llorosa)

Mamá de Hipo: (Abrazándolo más fuerte) Yo no te abandone!... Me raptaron… (Con voz llorosa)

Hipo: Te extrañe mamá… (Abrazando más fuerte a su madre)

Mamá de Hipo: Y yo a ti… Hipo (Abrazando más fuerte a Hipo)

Ambos se dejaron de abrazar, Hipo muy emocionado le dijo:

Hipo: Tienes que venir conmigo!...

Mamá de Hipo: Me encantaría… Pero no puedo abandonarlos…

Hipo: A quiénes?

Mamá de Hipo: A mis dragones… Ellos fueron quienes me han resguardado aquí por más de 24 años…

Hipo: No hay problema… Ellos pueden acompañarnos…

Mamá de Hipo: Es enserio…?

Hipo: Claro que sí! En Berk los dragones son siempre bienvenidos!

Mamá de Hipo: No lo sé Hipo… Es que son muchos…

Hipo: Eso no importa… Qué dices me acompañas… Mamá?... (Extendiéndole la mano)

Mamá de Hipo: Muy bien! (Tomando la mano de Hipo)

Hipo: Muy bien!... Chimuelo es hora de irnos!

Mamá de Hipo: Trajiste a un amigo?

Hipo: De hecho sí!... Es un dragón…

Mamá de Hipo: Y que clase es?

Hipo: Bueno… es clase Strike y es un Furia Nocturna…

Mamá de Hipo: Un Furia Nocturna? (Emocionada)

Hipo: Si?

Chimuelo se acercó un poco a la madre de Hipo pues casi no la conocía, Valka rápidamente se acercó más a él y comenzó a sobarlo y dijo:

Valka: Vaya! Tenía mucho de no ver un Furia Nocturna…

Hipo: A qué te refieres con que tienes mucho de no ver uno?

Valka: Bueno… Tenía muchos años de no ver uno… Fueron casi 30 años…

Hipo: Significa que aquí no hay ningún Furia Nocturna?

Valka: Así es…. Pero creo que tú has descubierto al único de su especie… No es así?

Hipo: Así parece…. Pero bueno ya es hora de irnos a Berk.

Valka: Estas seguro de esto?

Hipo: Por supuesto… Ya vámonos…

Ambos se montaron en Chimuelo y se dirigieron a Berk, tras de ellos venían muchas especies de dragones que Hipo no conocía pero que estaba a punto de conocer…

**Y así concluye el capítulo 14, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz (Tanto como positivos y negativos xD), ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D (Les dije que iba a darle una vuelta repentina a la historia; Valka es el verdadero nombre de la madre de Hipo; creo que estoy a punto de inventar nombres por aquí… xD. **

**Gracias a los que leen y comentan, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz (Tanto como positivos y negativos xD).**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15:**

Mientras tanto Astrid y su madre ya estaban en la plaza en donde estaba Plehgma, cuando Plehgma las vio les dijo muy emocionada:

Plehgma: Amelia! Hola!

Amelia (Mamá de Astrid): Hola Plehgma como has estado?

Plehgma: Muy bien… Y tú?

Amelia: Bien… Oh por cierto traje a mi hija conmigo para qué nos ayude.

Plehgma: Excelente!... Sabes… Tengo planeado armar un arco hecho de orquídeas… Qué te parece?

Amelia: Me parece bien!

Astrid: Lamento interrumpirlas pero… Por qué tienen que ser orquídeas?

Plehgma: Porque se dice que Bork amaba las orquídeas… De hecho era su flor favorita…

Astrid: Pero qué no hay alguna otra especie de planta o flor?

Plehgma: Bueno… También le gustaban los tulipanes, los laureles, los girasoles y las rosas… Pero más que todas las orquídeas.

Astrid: Entonces puedo plantar otro tipo de flores?

Plehgma: Desde luego que sí! Pero más que todo quiero que plantes….

Astrid: Orquídeas! Muy bien ya entendí…

Amelia: Muy bien! Es hora de comenzar!

Plehgma: Espera! Estoy esperando a alguien más!... No creas que solo tú y yo y tu hija vamos a plantar todo…

Astrid: Y quién es?

Plehgma: Es…

Elisa: Hola tía! (Se acercó a ellas y se puso a la par de Plehgma)

Astrid: Hay genial lo que me faltaba! (De mal humor)

Plehgma: Astrid, Amelia quiero presentarles a mi sobrina Elisa!

Amelia: Un gusto conocerte Elisa, soy Amelia y ella es mi hija Astrid.

Elisa: Un gusto señora Hofferson…

Amelia: Cómo sabias que me dicen así?

Elisa: Es por Astrid… Yo ya la conocía hace unos días atrás… No es así Astrid?

Astrid: Como digas… (De mal humor)

Plehgma: Muy bien! Ahora que ya nos conocemos… Es hora de plantar!

Amelia: Excelente!

Plehgma: Muy bien, Astrid y Elisa, ustedes dos se encargaran de plantar las orquídeas, tulipanes, laureles, rosas y girasoles.

Astrid y Elisa: QUÉ?

Plehgma: Así es! Amelia y yo nos encargaremos del arco.

Elisa: Saben qué?... Olvide que deje algo en la cocina… Ahora vuelvo!

Elisa se fue corriendo.

Astrid: Hay que bien!

Plehgma: No te preocupes… Ella volverá!

Astrid: No estoy preocupada!

Plehgma: En fin… Toma estos guantes, el abono y el repelente (Dándole los utensilios)

Astrid: Esta bien…. Para qué los guantes?

Plehgma: Créeme no quieres saber de qué está hecho el abono… Verdad?... Además podría ocasionarte una alergia que ni los dioses sabrían curarla…

Astrid: Eugh!

Amelia: Está bien… Ya basta de tanta charla, hay una plaza que decorar!

Plehgma: Tu madre tiene razón… Hay que comenzar!

Amelia: Pero qué pasará con Elisa?

Plehgma: No te preocupes… Ella pronto vendrá!

Astrid: Hay genial lo que me faltaba! (Murmurando)

Amelia: Qué dijiste?

Astrid: Nada!

Plehgma, Amelia y Astrid se fueron a hacer su trabajo; Plehgma y Amelia estaban formando el arco, Astrid comenzaba a plantar cuando se recordó que tenía que ponerse los guantes, ella se los puso y se arrodilló, luego comenzó a plantar unos pequeños tulipanes, les puso abono y repelente y comenzó a plantar más, ella se sentía en la completa paz cuando de pronto escucho un grito muy agudo, ella rápidamente se dio vuelta y vio que era Elisa.

Elisa: Ya regrese tía!

Plehgma: Muy bien ya era hora! Ve a plantar flores con Astrid.

Elisa: Enseguida tía! (Se dio vuelta y vio a Astrid arrodillada) Ash! Se me olvidaba que tengo que trabajar con la vikinguita esa! (De mal humor)

Ella se acercó a Astrid, Astrid no le tomo importancia, Elisa tomo una orquídea y la puso en la tierra, ella estaba a punto tocar el abono sin guantes cuando Astrid le dijo:

Astrid: Noooo! No toques eso!

Elisa: Por qué no?

Astrid: Podría darte una alergia eterna!

Elsa: Y qué hago?

Astrid: Ammm…. Toma! (Quitándose y dándole sus guantes)

Elisa: Wow! Enserio?

Astrid: Si claro!

Elisa: Gracias!... Y qué usaras tú?

Astrid: No te preocupes… Iré a buscar otros!

Astrid se levantó y se fue a buscar un par de guantes, dejando a Elisa un poco pensativa. Luego de un rato Astrid regreso.

Astrid: Ya volví! (Arrodillándose de nuevo)

Astrid vio a Elisa un poco pensativa y le dijo:

Astrid: Estas bien?

Elisa: (Reincorporándose) Ah?

Astrid: Qué si estás bien?

Elisa: Oh sí!... Es solo que, por qué me diste tus guantes?

Astrid: Porque los necesitabas? Duh!

Elisa: Sí!... Pero por qué?... Si yo hubiera sido tú no te los habría dado.

Astrid: (Riéndose) Bueno… Recuerda lo que dicen "Mantén cerca a tus amigos y aún más cerca a tus enemigos" (Con voz sarcástica)

Elisa: Qué quieres decir?

Astrid: Nada! Es solo que yo no necesito ser mala contigo, algún día te pasara algo más peor… Además necesito más amigas (Con voz sarcástica)

Elisa: Cómo?... Tú quieres ser mi amiga? (Sorprendida)

Astrid: Y por qué no?

Elisa: Es que después de ser mala contigo y aún de robarte a tu novio Hipo… Quieres ser mi amiga?

Astrid: Si!

Elisa: Wow! Entonces no desaprovechare esta oportunidad de tener una amiga… (Pensativa) Está bien!... Pero primero que nada "Lo siento"!

Astrid: Por qué?

Elisa: Por poner la anguila en tu espalda…

Astrid: Jaj! Sabía que fuiste tú!

Elisa: Si… Bueno lo siento!

Astrid: No te preocupes continua…

Elisa: Lo siento por seguirte a ti y a Hipo hasta aquel lugar en donde creían que estaban solos…

Astrid: (Sonrojada)….

Elisa: Si lo siento!... También por tratar de robarte a Hipo y por tratar de separarlos…

Astrid: No te preocupes!... Te perdono en todo!

Elisa: Muchas gracias!... Amigas? (Extendiéndole la mano)

Astrid: Amigas! (Dándole la mano y abrazándola)

**Y así concluye el capítulo 15 , lamento por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16:**

Hipo y Valka llegaron a Berk, Hipo le dijo:

Hipo: Llegamos! (Bajándose de Chimuelo)

Valka: Wow! Es muy lindo aquí! (Bajándose de Chimuelo)

Hipo: Si… Sí que lo es!

Valka: Se ve un poco desolado… No crees?

Hipo: No!, Es solo que todos se están preparando para la semana de Bork.

Valka: Qué es eso?

Hipo: Es la semana en donde le hacemos un homenaje a Bork…

Valka: Oh! Tienes razón lo había olvidado…

Hipo: Cambiando de tema… Por qué te fuiste?

Valka: Yo nunca me fui… En realidad fui raptada!

Hipo: Por quién?

Valka: No lo sé… Solo sé que fue una especie de dragón muy fuerte.

Hipo: Pero… Cómo comenzó todo?

Valka: Yo….

Valka fue interrumpida por Brutacio que llego donde estaban los dos diciendo:

Brutaceo: Hipo!

Hipo: Hola Brutacio?… Qué pasa?

Brutaceo: Déjame decirte que la semana de Bork se acerca y tu padre quiere que decores el Gran Salón.

Hipo: Y yo por qué?

Brutaceo: No lo sé! Solo sé que él te está buscando para decirte que la semana de Bork se acerca y quiere que decores el Gran Salón.

Hipo: Pero si acabas de decírmelo tú… Y dos veces

Brutacio: Hay enserio?

Valka: No es muy inteligente verdad?

Hipo: No! No lo es!

Brutacio: En fin… Quién es ella?

Hipo: Ella es mi madre!

Valka: Mucho gusto Brutaceo… (Extendiéndole la mano)

Brutaceo: Mucho gusto madre de Hipo… (Dándole la mano) Wow! Pero cómo? (Soltándole la mano)

Hipo: Sí!... Así es!... Ella es mi madre!

Brutaceo: Wow!... Pero creímos que ella estaba… Tú sabes…

Hipo: Sí… Pero resulta que no!

Brutacio: Vaya! Esto es raro!

Hipo: No! Tú eres el raro! Ya vete!

Brutacio: Está bien!

Hipo: No le digas a nadie… De acuerdo?

Brutacio: Decir qué?

Hipo: Lo de mi madre idiota!

Brutacio: Oh! Claro… Ella es tu madre?

Hipo: Ash! (Dándose un leve golpe en la frente)

Valka: Vaya! Pues al parecer no eres muy inteligente…

Brutacio: Wow! Tu madre sí que es adivina!

Ambos miraron raro a Brutacio.

Brutacio: En fin! Nos vemos luego!

Hipo y Valka: Adiós!

Brutacio se fue dejando a Hipo y a su madre juntos, ambos se miraron un poco extrañados.

Hipo: Así que… Tú eres mi madre!

Valka: Así parece… (Bajando la mirada hacia la pierna metálica de Hipo) Hijo! Qué es eso? (Sorprendida)

Hipo: Ahhh! Eso?... Es solo una prótesis.

Valka: Pero cómo?

Hipo: Solo te diré que si no hubiese sido por Chimuelo yo no estuviera aquí.

Valka: Hace cuánto fue esto?

Hipo: Hace 10 años

Valka: (Acariciando el rostro de su hijo) No puedo creerlo… Después de 25 años… Ya eres todo un hombre.

Hipo: Lo sé…

Valka: Y dime… Eres el nuevo jefe de Berk?

Hipo: Aún no…

Valka: Por qué no?

Hipo: No estoy listo…

Valka: Hijo… Claro que lo estás… Es solo cuestión de que te vayas acostumbrando.

Hipo: No lo sé…

**Y así concluye el capítulo 16 , lamento mucho por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada,ya sé que está algo corto pero es por la misma razón; espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D (Estoy a punto de subir los otros capítulos)**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17:**

En ese momento muchos dragones aterrizaron en Berk, eran tantos que se podían ver desde una larga distancia; en realidad se miraba como una nube gigante oscura que aterrizaba; Estoico, quien estaba fuera de su casa vio la gran nube que se formaba de dragones, él rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban Hipo y Valka. Hipo cuando vio tantos dragones aterrizar por todo Berk le dijo a Valka:

Hipo: Vaya! Sí que eran muchos dragones.

Valka: Te lo dije…

Hipo: No hay problema! Aquí todos recibimos siempre a todos los dragones…

Valka: Enserio?

Hipo: Sí! Y muy alegres!

En ese momento Estoico llego a donde estaban ellos dos y muy furioso le dijo a Hipo:

Estoico: Hipo! Puedes decirme por qué demonios hay tantos dragones?...

Estoico se quedó muy impresionado al ver a Valka, él se acercó a ella y le dijo:

Estoico: Valka?...

Valka: Hola Estoico…

Estoico: Pero… Cómo?

Hipo: Creo que los dejare solos… Vamos Chimuelo!

Hipo y Chimuelo se fueron hacia el Gran Salón dejando a sus padres solos.

Estoico: Creí que estabas…

Valka: Sé lo que vas a decir….

Estoico: No sabes cómo te echamos de menos…

Valka: Pues… Al parecer no cuidaste muy bien a nuestro hijo en mi ausencia….

Estoico: Por qué lo dices?

Valka: Hipo perdió su pierna…

Estoico: Fue un accidente…

Valka: No importa…

Estoico: Estas tan hermosa como el día en que te perdí… (Abrazando a Valka)

Valka: Creí que jamás volvería a verlos… (Con voz llorosa)

Estoico: Pero no fue así…

Valka comenzó a llorar.

Estoico: No llores… Ya estamos juntos de nuevo y ya somos una familia de nuevo…

Valka: Tal como siempre soñamos… (Dejando de abrazar a Estoico y tomándolo de las manos)

Estoico: Ven conmigo… Todo Berk tiene que enterarse de esto…

Ambos se dirigieron al Gran Salón en donde ya estaba Hipo y su dragón, Hipo se fue caminando por toda la plaza y pudo ver un camino de muchas orquídeas de distintos colores como violeta, blancas, amarillas, etc. Junto a ellas estaban otros estilos de flores, Hipo se quedó muy asombrado al ver una plaza con un jardín tan hermoso; él se detuvo a leer un cartel que decía "Feliz Semana De Bork".

En eso Estoico y Valka ya estaban fuera de él Gran Salón, Estoico le dijo a un vikingo que tocara la trompeta de reunión, el vikingo obedeció y todos y todas los vikingos llegaron al Gran Salón, todos podían ver a Estoico con una mujer tomado de la mano, la mayoría se recordaban de ella, otros no, Estoico le dijo a todo Berk:

Estoico: Aldeanos de Berk, quiero anunciar que esté día estaremos de celebración, pues nuestra familia volvió a estar junta de nuevo, pues con mi hijo Hipo y mi esposa Valka, ya no hay nada más que pedir… Mi esposa Valka está de vuelta!

Todo Berk se emocionó al escuchar estas palabras, en especial Hipo que de tan alegre que estaba fue a buscar a Astrid y al verla de espaldas rociando las flores con repelente, él decidió sorprenderla, tomándola de la cintura y volteándola, sorprendiéndola con un beso tan romántico que hizo que Astrid soltara el recipiente que contenía el repelente, luego de rato Astrid le dijo:

Astrid: Hipo?

Hipo: Perdón por lo que dije cuando estábamos volando hacia la isla, no lo había pensado…

Astrid: Y por qué el beso?

Hipo: Porque estoy tan feliz que volvería hacerlo!

Astrid: Hazlo… No me molestaría en lo absoluto…

Ambos volvieron a besarse románticamente, mientras todo Berk estaba celebrando la llegada de Valka.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 17 , lamento mucho por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18:**

Ya era de noche y la celebración estaba casi por terminar, todos los vikingos y vikingas estaban reunidos dentro del Gran Salón, Estoico y Valka estaban sentados en un lugar especial, Hipo por lo contrario estaba sentado en una mesa junto con Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos, todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Astrid le preguntó a Hipo:

Astrid: Oye Hipo…

Hipo: Qué pasa Astrid?

Astrid: Qué estamos celebrando?

Hipo: No me digas que no te has dado cuenta…

Astrid: No…

Brutacio: Jaj! Y decías que yo era el idiota.

Brutilda: Jajá sí! (Ambos chocando sus manos)

Brutacio: Oye… Pero ya enserio qué estamos celebrando?

Hipo: Brutacio tú ya sabias!

Brutacio: No lo recuerdo… Oye tú lo recuerdas? (Hablando con su hermana)

Brutilda: No! Ni siquiera tengo la más remota idea de que estas hablando.

Brutacio: Oye pero si somos gemelos! Se supone que lo que escuche y sienta también se te transmite a ti.

Brutilda: Hay enserio?... No te creo…

Astrid: Entonces déjenme darles una pequeña demostración…

Astrid se levantó de su asiento y les dio un puñetazo en la cara a los gemelos.

Brutacio: Lo sentiste hermana? (Casi desmayándose)

Brutilda: Sí lo sentí! (Desmayándose)

Ambos se cayeron al suelo desmayados por el golpe que recibieron de Astrid.

Hipo: Gracias Astrid! Ahora ya está todo tranquilo.

Astrid: Lo sé! (Sentándose de nuevo)

Hipo: En fin! Lo que estamos celebrando es…

Patán: La ridiculez que Astrid hará con su discurso en la semana de Bork… Jajajaja (Burlándose)

Astrid: Que dijiste? (Furiosa)

Patán: Lo que escuchaste linda!

Astrid: Creo que escuche que quieres que golpee tu cara… No es así? (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: Chicos ya basta! Déjenme terminar… De acuerdo?

Patán y Astrid: Bien! (De mal humor)

Hipo: Lo…..

Patapez: Chicos! Sabían que un Skrill puede…

Astrid: Cierra la boca Patapez! (De mal humor)

Patapez: Está bien, está bien… Me cayó! (Asustado)

Astrid: Decías Hipo... (Viendo a Hipo y comenzando a tomar agua)

Hipo: Mi madre está de regreso!

Astrid: Prffffrr! (Escupiéndole el agua en la cara) Hablas enserio?

Hipo: (Limpiándose la cara muy serio) Sí…

Astrid: (Risueña) Lo siento!

Patán: Pffff! Gran cosa…

Hipo se levantó de su asiento y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a Patán, haciendo que esté se desmayara y callera al suelo, Hipo volvió a sentarse de nuevo.

Astrid: No lo escuches Hipo! Me alegra que tu madre esté de vuelta…

Hipo: Gracias!

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y estaban a punto de besarse, de no ser por Elisa que llegó en ese momento, sentándose frente a los dos.

Elisa: Hola chicos!

Hipo y Astrid: Hola… (Un poco de mal humor)

Elisa: No interrumpo nada… Verdad?

Astrid: No! Para nada… Tal vez solo una muestra de amor… (Sarcásticamente)

Elisa: Enserio?

Hipo: No! Qué pasa?

Elisa: Solo quería felicitarte por el regreso de tu madre…

Hipo: Gracias!

Elisa: Sé lo que es perder a una madre…

Hipo: Enserio?

Elisa: Si…

Hipo: Cuanto lo siento…

Elisa: No importa…

Astrid: (Haciendo sonido de garganta) Hipo! Hay algo que tienes que saber…

Elisa y Astrid se dieron una mirada muy sospechosa.

Hipo: Porqué se miran así? (Preocupado)

Elisa: Así cómo? (Fingiendo)

Astrid: (Risueña) Quién le dirá?

Elisa: Dile tú!

Astrid: No… Mejor tú!

Elisa: No tú!

Hipo: Decirme qué? (Preocupado)

Astrid y Elisa: Somos amigas!

Hipo: Qué? Hablan enserio?! (Sorprendido)

Astrid: Si!

Hipo: Pero creí que se odiaban…

Elisa: No! Solo era de conocernos más…

Astrid: Elisa tiene razón… Además ya se disculpo conmigo…

Elisa: No del todo…

Hipo y Astrid: Eh?

Elisa: Verán… Yo tomé el libro de Los Dragones y lo deje olvidado en aquel lugar en donde los seguí…

Hipo: Qué hiciste qué? (Sorprendido)

Elisa: Si, lo siento!

Hipo: Y para qué necesitabas el libro?

Elisa: Larga historia…

Homero: Hija ya es hora de irnos! La fiesta ha terminado…

Elisa: De acuerdo!... Adiós chicos nos vemos mañana!

Hipo y Astrid: Adiós!

**Y así concluye el capítulo 18 , lamento mucho por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19:**

Elisa se fue y la celebración ya había terminado.

Hipo: En qué estábamos? (Risueño y con voz maliciosa)

Astrid: No lo recuerdo… (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: Pues déjame recordarte…

Ambos estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

Patapez: (Haciendo sonido de garganta)

Astrid: Ash! Y ahora qué Patapez? (De mal humor)

Patapez: No se sienten incomodos?

Hipo: Y por qué deberíamos de estarlo?

Patapez: Porque no es necesario que lo hagan frente a mí!

Astrid: Bueno si no te gusta, por allá esta otra mesa! (Señalando la mesa)

Patapez: Genial! Gracias por la indirecta Astrid… (Sarcásticamente)

Astrid: De nada!

Patapez se levantó y se fue a la otra mesa.

Astrid: Finalmente!

Hipo: Y bien?

Astrid: Bien qué?

Hipo: No vas a besarme?

Astrid: No…. (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: Por qué no?

Astrid: Porque te has portado mal… (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: Y ahora que hice? (Preocupado)

Astrid: Golpeaste a Patán…

Hipo: Pero si se lo merecía…

Astrid: Ya lo sé… Me encanta verte agresivo (Asechándolo)

Hipo: (Sonrojado y nervioso) Aaa… Este… Yo…

Astrid: Porqué estas nervioso? (Risueña)

Hipo: Nervioso yo? Hay! Claro que no…

Astrid: Pruébalo…

Hipo: Cómo?

Astrid: Bésame….

Hipo: Eso será fácil… (Acercándose a Astrid)

Astrid: En el cuello…

Hipo: Espera… Qué? (Sorprendido y alejándose)

Astrid: Vamos… No te voy a morder… (Con voz maliciosa)

Hipo: No… Lo siento!

Astrid: Genial! Mi novio tiene la peor confianza en mí!

Hipo: Astrid… No! Eso no es cierto…

Astrid: Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Hipo: Porque no quiero que pienses que soy un abusador…

Astrid: Eso es ridículo!

Hipo: Además mis padres me están observando muy serios…

Astrid: Hay sí! Tus padres! (Dándose la vuelta y cruzando los brazos)

Hipo: Te has enojado… No es así?

Astrid: No!

Hipo: Yo sé que sí!

Astrid: Si estuviera enojada no estuviera hablando contigo…

Hipo: Y entonces por qué no me miras?

Astrid: Porque el suelo me está hablando! (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: (Risueño) Qué?

Astrid: Olvídalo…. No tiene sentido…

Hipo: Haré que vuelvas a estar feliz! (Comenzando a hacerle cosquillas)

Astrid: Hipo ya basta! (Muy seria)

Hipo: Qué?... (Dejando de hacerle cosquillas) No sientes cosquillas? (Sorprendido)

Astrid: No! (Muy seria)

Hipo: Pero si todo mundo las tiene… (Sorprendido)

Astrid: Excepto yo…

Hipo: Entonces las encontraré… Algún día… (Susurrándole en el oído y dándole un beso en el cuello)

Astrid comenzó a reírse.

Hipo: Qué te pasó?

Astrid: (Haciendo sonido de garganta) Nada! (Muy seria)

Hipo: Haa! Te da cosquillas… No es así? (Risueño)

Astrid: Qué? Eso es ridículo… (Fingiendo)

Hipo: Entonces no te molestaría si yo hiciera esto… (Dándole otro beso en el cuello)

Astrid comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Hipo: Lo sabía! (Dando repetidos besos en el cuello de Astrid)

Astrid: Hipo… Ya basta! (Riéndose)

Hipo: Qué? Te rindes ya! (Dando besos repetidos en su cuello)

Astrid: Hipo! Es enserio! Detente! (Riéndose)

Hipo: No lo haré!

Astrid no paraba de reír.

Estoico y Valka llegaron en ese momento en donde estaban Hipo y Astrid. La pareja aun no los habían visto, por lo que Hipo seguía besando a Astrid.

Estoico: (Haciendo sonido de garganta).

Hipo y Astrid al escuchar ese sonido se dieron la vuelta, Hipo se había quedado besando el cuello de su novia, a lo que ambos se quedaron un poco nerviosos y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Estoico: Todo está en orden?

Hipo: Pfff! Claro que lo está! (Un poco nervioso)

Valka: No vas a presentarme a tu esposa? (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: Qué?... Oh no ella no es mi esposa… De hecho es mi novia… (Poniéndose de pie)

Valka: Creí que estabas casado?

Hipo: Qué? No… No de hecho aún no…

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

Hipo: En fin… Astrid ella es Valka mi madre, mamá ella es Astrid mi novia…

Astrid: Mucho gusto señora Abadejo (Poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano)

Valka: Un gusto Astrid! (Dándole la mano)

Estoico: Bueno… La celebración ha terminado… Así que, creo que es hora de irnos…

Valka: Tienes razón (Soltando la mano de Astrid)

Estoico: No vienes Hipo?

Hipo: No… De hecho tengo que ir a dejar a Astrid, ella no trajo a su dragón…

Astrid: Eso no es…

Hipo: Shhh! (Rápidamente tapando la boca de Astrid)

Estoico y Valka los miraron extraño.

Hipo: (Risueño y nervioso) Bueno… Adiós!

Ambos salieron del Gran Salón, cuando ya estaban afuera Hipo quitó su mano de la boca de Astrid.

Astrid: Por qué hiciste eso?

Hipo: Luego te lo explico… Sube a Chimuelo!

Astrid: Pero si Tormenta está esperándome al otro lado…

Hipo: Solo sube! Luego regresamos por ella…

Astrid obedeció y se subió a Chimuelo al igual que Hipo, juntos comenzaron a volar. Astrid podía ver que Hipo no se dirigía hacia su casa.

Astrid: Hipo… Mi casa está hacia el otro lado…

Hipo: Y quién dijo que iba a tu casa?

Astrid se quedó nerviosa…

**Y así concluye el capítulo 19 , lamento mucho por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20:**

Mientras tanto Estoico y Valka recién habían salido del Gran Salón y la sorpresa de Estoico fue encontrar a Tormenta fuera del Gran Salón.

Estoico: Tormenta?

Valka: Quién es Tormenta?

Estoico: Es la dragón de Astrid…

Valka: Hablas de esa dragona?

Estoico: Si!

Valka: Pues es muy linda… No crees?

Estoico: Si… Pero no es eso…

Valka: A qué te refieres con eso?

Estoico: Hipo dijo que Astrid no había traído a su dragona….

Valka: Y?

Estoico: Y que por lo tanto Hipo se llevó a Astrid…

Valka: Hay ya basta! Hipo ya es un hombre y por lo tanto él puede tomar sus propias decisiones… Además qué tiene de malo que se escape con su novia? (Risueña)

Estoico: Eh? (Impresionado)

Valka: Es broma… Ya vámonos…

Estoico: y Valka se fueron a su casa. Mientras tanto Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo habían aterrizado en el lugar en donde Hipo y Chimuelo se habían conocido.

Astrid: Hipo por qué me trajiste aquí? (Nerviosa)

Hipo: Para pasar el rato… (Bajándose de Chimuelo)

Astrid: Y a qué rato te refieres? (Bajándose de Chimuelo)

Hipo: A toda la noche…

Astrid: (Nerviosa) Por… Por qué?

Hipo: Porque no quiero estar en casa… (Acercándose al lago y sentándose)

Astrid: Te pasa algo? (Sentándose cerca de él)

Hipo: (Suspirando) No…

Astrid: Yo sé que si…

Hipo: No… Solo no quiero estar en casa, eso es todo…

Astrid: Pero por qué?

Hipo: Pues porque mis padres estarán ahí!

Astrid: Y eso qué?

Hipo volteo a ver a Astrid con una mirada como "Ya sabes que pasa".

Astrid: Oh! Ya entiendo…

Hipo: Si! Y no quiero estar escuchando… Bueno… Tú sabes que…

Astrid comenzó a reírse.

Hipo: Por qué te ríes?

Astrid: Porque es divertido! (Riéndose)

Hipo: No le encuentro lo divertido en lo absoluto… (Muy serio)

Astrid: Hay Hipo! Eso es normal…

Hipo: Pero es incómodo!

Astrid: Y cómo crees que naciste? (Riéndose)

Hipo: Y por qué quieres hablar sobre esto?

Astrid: Tú comenzaste!

Hipo: Seria mejor si cambiamos de tema… No crees?

Astrid: Esta bien… (Comenzando a ver las estrellas) Mira que linda noche…

Hipo: (Mirando las estrellas) Si…

Astrid: Hay tantas estrellas… (Bostezando)

Hipo: Tienes sueño verdad?

Astrid: Un poco…

Hipo: Si quieres, duérmete…

Astrid: No… Está bien.. (Poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su amado) Hipo?

Hipo: Si?

Astrid: Podrías ayudarme con mi discurso?

Hipo: Claro que si!

Astrid: Te quiero Hipo! (Abrazándolo)

Hipo: Y yo a ti! (Abrazándola)

Astrid: Puedes ayudarme ahora?

Hipo: Creí que tenías sueño?

Astrid: No ya no! Y bien? Me ayudas?

Hipo: Por supuesto!

Astrid: Muy bien! (Soltando a Hipo) Tienes papel?

Hipo: Claro! (Sacando un papel de su traje) Aquí tienes!

Astrid: Gracias! (Tomando el papel)

Hipo: Y aquí tienes el lápiz!

Astrid: Gracias! (Tomando el lápiz) Y que escribo?

Hipo: Mmmm (Pensativo) Déjamelo a mí!

Astrid: No! Este es mi trabajo…

Hipo: Pero yo lo haré! (Tomando el lápiz)

Astrid: Esta bien!

Hipo y Astrid comenzaron a pensar e intercambiar ideas para escribir el discurso, después de un rato finalmente lo terminaron.

Hipo: Listo!

Astrid: Por fin!

Hipo: Y bien? Qué te parece?

Astrid: Me encanta! Pero…

Hipo: Qué te pasa?

Astrid: Crees que lo haga bien?

Hipo: Astrid! (Abrazándola) Pero claro que sí! Yo confió en ti en que lo harás bien…

Astrid: Pues odiaré ese día!

Hipo: Por qué?

Astrid: Porque tendré que ponerme un horrible vestido…

Hipo: Y eso qué? Te verás mucho más hermosa…

Astrid: (Sonrojada) Ya cállate, haces que me sonroje…

Hipo: Y?

Astrid: No me gusta!

Hipo: Oye… Déjame recordarte que ya sé tú punto de cosquillas… (Con voz maliciosa)

Astrid: Jaja que simpático… (Soltando el abrazo)

Hipo: Así es!

Astrid: Yo también sé tú punto…

Hipo: Ni si quiera lo pienses…

Astrid: Por qué no? (Acercándose a él)

Hipo: Porque si lo haces, yo haré esto! (Dándole un beso en el cuello, levantándose y alejándose de ella)

Astrid: (Riéndose) Hipo!

Hipo: Jaj! Te lo dije!

Astrid se levantó y comenzó a perseguir a Hipo.

Astrid: Hipo ven aquí!

Hipo: No! No soy tonto…

Astrid se tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo.

Astrid: Au! (Gritando)

Hipo: Astrid! Estas bien? (Acercándose y arrodillándose a ella)

Astrid: No… Creo que me fracture el tobillo… (Sobando su tobillo)

Hipo: Enserio? (Preocupado y comenzando a sobar su tobillo)

Astrid: No! (Rápidamente abalanzándose sobre él)

Hipo: Hey! Sin trampas!

Astrid: No fue trampa… La caída fue real!

Hipo: Está bien, ganaste! (De mal humor). Pero estas bien?

Astrid: Si! Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Hipo: Porque te amo…

Astrid: (Sonrojada) Awww Yo también…

Ambos se besaron y se acostaron en el pasto viendo las estrellas hasta quedarse dormidos.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 20 , lamento mucho por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D (Mi meta es llegar hasta los 60 capítulos pero necesito apoyo de parte de ustedes… Créanme cuando les digo que sus comentarios me apoyan i me inspiran ****J**** Si alguien tiene alguna idea para un capítulo que ustedes anhelan leer, escríbanmela… Yo con gusto la añadiré) Con cariño: Liz **


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21:**

Ya había amanecido, Hipo aún seguía dormido hasta que un grito lo despertó.

Astrid: Hipo! (Asustada)

Hipo despertó muy preocupado al ver que Astrid no estaba cerca de él.

Hipo: Astrid! Dónde estás? (Preocupado y comenzando a correr por todos lados)

Hipo comenzó a preocuparse más al no encontrar a su amada, hasta que se acercó a una roca gigante en donde Astrid estaba oculta.

Astrid: Buh! (Sorprendiéndolo)

Hipo: Ha! (Gritando asustado)

Astrid: (Riéndose) Jajajaja…

Hipo: Astrid! Eso no fue divertido… (Furioso y asustado)

Astrid: Debiste ver tu cara… Fue muy divertida! (Riéndose)

Hipo: No lo fue… (Muy serio)

Astrid: Hipo no te enojes… Solo fue una broma…

Hipo: No bromees así conmigo…

Astrid: Hay por qué no?

Hipo: Porque no me perdonaría el día que te pasara algo…

Astrid: No me pasara nada… (Dándole un beso) Creo que es hora de irnos…

Hipo: Tienes razón…

Astrid: Vamos… (Tomándolo de la mano)

Ambos se acercaron a Chimuelo…

Hipo: Suba Miladi…

Astrid: Hay que tierno…

Ambos subieron al dragón y se fueron de regreso a Berk. Ya en Berk Hipo fue a la casa de Astrid en donde la dejo y se fue de regreso a su casa; dejo a Chimuelo en su establo y lo alimentó, luego entro a su casa y vio a su madre sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro.

Hipo: Hola mamá! (Caminando rápido hacia las escaleras)

Valka: Hipo detente! (Muy seria)

Hipo: Pasa algo? (Nervioso)

Valka: Ven acá!

Hipo se sentó frente a su madre.

Hipo: Qué pasa?

Valka: (Haciendo mirada sospechosa) Por qué no dormiste aquí ayer?

Hipo: Porque tenía que llevar a Astrid a su casa…

Valka: Y vive tan lejos como para que vengas a esta hora?

Hipo: Es que ella no tenía a su dragón, así que…

Valka: Eso no es cierto…

Hipo: Eh? (Nervioso)

Valka: Estoico y yo vimos a su dragón fuera del Gran Salón…

Hipo: De… De verdad? (Nervioso)

Valka: Hipo? (Con voz de sospechosa)

Hipo: No quise dormir aquí porque tú y mi padre… Bueno… Tú sabes…

Valka: (Riéndose) Hijo… Eso es ridículo…

Hipo: Si lo sé… (Sonrojado)

Valka: Y bien…? Cuéntame… Cómo es ella?

Hipo: Quién?

Valka: Santa Claus hijo! (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: Qué?

Valka: Cómo es la relación entre tú y Astrid?

Hipo: Oh!... Bueno es… Es confortable…

Valka: Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba…

Hipo: Y qué esperabas? Además me pone un poco incómodo…

Valka: Tienes razón… Mejor hablemos de tu futuro…

Hipo: Muy bien…

Valka: Dime… Piensas casarte?

Hipo: Si!

Valka: Awww! Con quién?

Hipo: Con Santa Claus… (Sarcásticamente)

Valka: (Riéndose)

Hipo: Es broma… Me casaré con Astrid…

Valka: Hijo… Pero cuánto tiempo más crees que debe esperar?

Hipo: No lo sé…

Valka: No te sientes capaz?

Hipo: Claro que si… Es solo que no sé si ella está lista…

Valka: Pues no dejes que se te escape de las manos…

Hipo: No lo hare…

Valka: Muy bien… Oh! Casi lo olvido, tu padre quiere que vayas al Gran Salón para que lo ayudes con la decoración.

Hipo: Entonces debo irme… (Poniéndose de pie)… Vienes?

Valka: Si, de hecho quiero ayudarlos…

Hipo: Entonces vámonos…

Ambos llegaron al Gran Salón; Valka se había quedado afuera conversando con Plehgma pero Hipo ya estaba adentro.

Hipo: Hola Hipo!

Estoico: Hola hijo! (Acomodando unas esferas de cristal)

Hipo: Wow! El lugar está quedando muy bien…

Estoico: Así es… Hipo necesito que tú y los demás vikingos hagan algo relacionado con dragones en la Semana de Bork…

Hipo: Te refieres como a un desfile?

Estoico: Si, pero también creo que deberíamos incluir juegos…

Hipo: Pero creí que te iba ayudar con la decoración…

Estoico: Ya no más!... Tu madre, Bocón, Cubeta, Abono y yo nos encargaremos de eso…

Hipo: Pero eso puede ser luego… Verdad?

Estoico: Hipo… Solo tienes una semana…

Hipo: Puedo con eso…

De repente las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron, era Homero, quien se dirigía hacia donde estaba Hipo y su padre.

Homero: Hola Estoico!

Estoico: Hola Homero!

Homero: Vaya! Este lugar se ve genial!

Estoico: Muchas gracias! Quieres ayudarnos?

Homero: Desde luego que sí!

Homero y Estoico se fueron dejando a Hipo solo… Bueno no tan solo Elisa estaba detrás de él, quien lo sorprendió con un fuerte puñetazo.

Elisa: Hola Hipo! (Pegándole un puñetazo)

Hipo: Ahu! (Sobándose el brazo) Hola Elisa…

Elisa: Feliz Semana de Bork!

Hipo: Pero si aún falta una semana para esa semana…

Elisa: Lo sé… Pero he leído en el Libro de Los dragones, que, antes de la semana de Bork es de buena señal saludar a alguien con un puñetazo…

Hipo: Creo que te has equivocado…

Elisa: Enserio?

Hipo: Si! Veras, eso solo se hace cuando…

Brutacio: Feliz Semana de Bork Hipo! (Golpeándolo en el hombro)

Hipo: Pero qué?...

Elisa: Lo ves?... No me he equivocado!

Hipo: Que extraño…

Brutacio: Muy bien! Tu turno! No quiero tener una maldición…

Hipo: Brutacio de qué estás hablando?

Elisa: Se dice que cuando no saludas a alguien que tenga la misma edad que tú con un puñetazo, éste recibe la maldición de los dioses…

Brutacio: Así es!... Golpéame!

Hipo: Pero que desinformado estoy…

Elisa: Ya me di cuenta… Ahora golpéame!

Hipo: Qué?! No voy a golpear a una chica!

Elisa: Hay! Por qué no? Es tradición!

Hipo: No lo haré! Además tengo que salir de aquí!

Hipo salió del Gran Salón y vio mucha gente golpeándose entre sí.

Hipo: Pero qué?... (Mirando a su alrededor)… Nota del día, cuando sea jefe cambiaré esas absurdas tradiciones!…

**Y así concluye el capítulo 21, lamento mucho por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D (Un lector me pidió hacer Lemon, pero yo no tengo mente pervertida xD, pero quiero saber que piensan ustedes?)**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22:**

De repente Hipo fue golpeado por Patán…

Patán: Feliz Semana novato! (Dándole un puñetazo)

Seguido por Patapez…

Patapez: Feliz Semana de Bork Hipo! (Dándole un puñetazo)

Y también por Brutilda…

Brutilda: Feliz! Ammm? Lo que sea que están celebrando!

Hipo: Genial! Solo falta que…

Astrid: Feliz Semana amor! (Dándole un puñetazo)

Hipo: Astrid me golpeara…

Astrid: Te dolió?

Hipo: No mucho…

Astrid: Muy bien… Ahora vas tú! (Poniéndole su brazo cerca)

Hipo: De qué hablas?

Astrid: Golpéame tonto!

Hipo: No lo haré…

Astrid: Entonces quieres que tenga una maldición? (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo solo le toco el brazo con su puño.

Hipo: Listo!

Astrid: Ahu! Casi me fracturas el brazo… (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: Tienes razón! Debería de llevarte donde un doctor (Sarcásticamente)

Astrid: No! Probablemente me amputara el brazo y me lo reemplazara por un brazo de metal… (Sarcásticamente)

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Hipo: Y bien? Ya estas lista para tu discurso?

Astrid: No…

Hipo: Tranquila… Todo saldrá bien…

Astrid: Eso espero…

Hipo: Por cierto… Mi padre quiere que hagamos juegos, carreras e incluso un desfile de dragones para la Semana de Bork.

Astrid: Hablas como un Festival del Deshielo?

Hipo: Si, algo así! Pero en este caso es la Semana de Bork.

Astrid: Podrían funcionar…

Hipo: Funcionen o no! Mi padre quiere que los incluya…

Astrid: Muy bien! Llamare a los demás zoquetes…

Hipo: Perfecto! Yo iré por Chimuelo, diles a todos que lleven a sus dragones… Nos vemos en la Academia… (Dándole un beso)

Hipo se fue a buscar a Chimuelo y Astrid entró al Gran Salón en donde estaban todos los vikingos.

Astrid: Chicos! Hipo nos necesita en la Academia y quiere que lleven a sus dragones… Así que… Andando!

Elisa: Puedo ir?

Astrid: Por supuesto que sí, ven! (Tomándola de la mano)

Todos se dirigieron a la Academia junto con sus dragones, Hipo ya estaba con su dragón esperándolos, todos ya estaba entrando.

Hipo: Finalmente!

Brutacio: Hay no! (De mal humor) Va a ver un final de mente?

Hipo: De qué hablas?

Brutacio: Tú dijiste "Finalmente"…

Hipo: Olvídalo Brutacio…

Brutacio: Olvidar qué?

Astrid: (De mal humor) Feliz Semana Idiota! (Golpeándolo en la cara).

Brutacio: Wow! Pegas como hombre… Segura que no eres un hombre?

Astrid ya estaba furiosa de la ignorancia de Brutacio así que decidió darle una patada en su entrepierna (En su miembro). Haciendo que éste fuera cayendo al suelo poco a poco del dolor.

Astrid: Pudrete!

Brutacio: Eso duele… (Cubriéndose su miembro).

Patapez: Yo preferiría no estar cerca Astrid…

Hipo: En fin… Como veo, todos trajeron sus dragones… Verdad?

Todos excepto Elisa: Si!

Elisa: Hipo yo no tengo un dragón…

Hipo: No te preocupes… Te ayudaremos a encontrarte un dragón… No chicos?

Todos: Qué?

Hipo: Dije… No chicos?

Todos: Si…. (De mal humor)

Astrid: Y qué pasará con el desfile?

Hipo: Eso será después… Necesito que todos busquen a un dragón…

Elisa: Para qué?

Hipo: Para encontrar que especie de dragón congenia contigo…

Elisa: Pues muy bien…

Hipo: Dense prisa chicos… Elisa tu quédate aquí conmigo…

Astrid comenzaba a ponerse celosa…

Astrid: (Pensativa) Tranquila Astrid, Elisa es tu amiga y no te traicionaría… O sí?, Ash claro que no… Sabes qué? En vez de estar hablando contigo misma ve y búscale un dragón a tu amiga!

Todos fueron en busca de un dragón para ver cuál era el indicado para Elisa; Astrid encontró a un Mortífero Nadder, Patán a un Pesadilla Monstruosa, Patapez a un Gronckle y los gemelos a un Cremallerus Espantosus ; todos se reunieron en la Academia de nuevo.

Hipo: Y bien? Qué tal les fue?

Astrid: No tienes idea…

Hipo: No me digas que fue difícil encontrar un dragón en Berk…

Astrid: No lo fue!

Hipo: Entonces?

Astrid: Olvídalo!

Hipo: Muy bien! Elisa ven, quiero que conozcas a un Mortífero Nadder….

Elisa: Ammm… No lo sé Hipo… Se ve muy rudo… (Asustada)

Hipo: No te preocupes! No te hará daño… Solo confía en que todo saldrá bien… De acuerdo?

Elisa: De acuerdo… (No muy convencida)

Hipo: Muy bien dame tu mano… (Extendiéndole su mano)

Elisa: Está bien… (Dándole la mano)

Astrid: Esto es ridículo… (Celosa y Murmurando)

Hipo: Muy bien Elisa, pon tu mano cerca del rostro del dragón y si el dragón siente que congenia contigo se acercará a tu mano… De acuerdo?

Elisa: Ok…

Elisa puso su mano tal como Hipo le había indicado, pero el dragón no respondía.

Brutilda: Oigan! No sé si ya se dieron cuenta… Pero creo que el dragón no quiere acercarse a Elisa…

Astrid: No te creo! Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta! (Sarcásticamente)

Elisa: Brutilda tiene razón… Yo no le agrado a este dragón… (Desilusionada)

Hipo: Muy bien! Intentemos con un Pesadilla Monstruosa…

Elisa accedía a las indicaciones de Hipo, pero el dragón no; y así sucesivamente todos los dragones no sentían ese lazo de amistad; haciendo que Elisa quedara decepcionada de sí misma.

Elisa: (Suspirando) Nunca encontrare a mi dragón… (Triste)

Brutacio: Tienes razón! No le agradas a los dragones…

Hipo: Brutacio! (De mal humor)

Brutacio: Qué?! Solo decía…

Hipo: Claro que no Elisa, eso no es cierto, algún día encontraras a tu dragón… A veces ellos vienen en busca de ti (Tratando de animarla)

Elisa: Pero qué clase de dragón querría estar conmigo? Probablemente ninguno… (Triste)

Brutacio: Tienes razón! Probablemente el dragón invisible te está buscando… (Burlándose)

Patán: (Tomándolo de la camisa y mostrándole su puño) Vuelves a decir algo de mi chica y tu trasero estará colgando de un tótem!

Brutacio: (Asustado) Está bien, está bien, me cayó…

Elisa: No… Está bien… Brutacio tiene razón ningún dragón quiere convivir conmigo… (Desilusionada)

Hipo: No es cierto! Elisa cualquier día encontraras a tu dragón… Es solo cuestión de esperar…

Elisa: Eso espero…

En ese momento un Terrible Terror se apareció en la Academia y se acercó a Elisa; todos se quedaron muy extrañados al ver el comportamiento del dragoncito con Elisa pues se confortaba muy feliz; Elisa recordó que ese dragoncito era el mismo que se presentó cuando ella intentaba arruinar la cita de Hipo y Astrid. (Capitulo 8)

Elisa: Hay no! Otra vez tú? (De mal humor)

Hipo: Se conocen?

Elisa: Pues… Si… De hecho si!...

Astrid: Pues al parecer le agradas…

Patapez: Qué? Es broma?

Brutacio: (Riéndose) Pues al parecer este es el dragón que escogió a Elisa? (Burlándose)

Hipo: Brutacio ya basta!

Brutilda: Si Brutacio ya cállate!

Brutacio: Oye y tú por qué te metes?

Brutilda: Porque soy tui hermana idiota!

Brutacio: Wow! Esta semana me han dicho tantas veces idiota… Que creo que haré la Semana del Idiota!

Todos miraron raro a Brutacio…

Hipo: En fin! Elisa veremos si este dragón congenia contigo…

Elisa siguió de nuevo las indicaciones de Hipo para ver si ese dragón era el indicado para ella. Y después de todo resulto que sí, el dragoncito accedió para acercarse a la mano de Elisa. Todos se quedaron muy asombrados.

Elisa: Genial! Ya encontré a mi dragón… (Feliz)

Astrid: En realidad él te encontró a ti!

Elisa: Tienes razón… (Risueña)

Hipo: Lamento que no pudimos encontrarte un dragón… Bueno… Más grande y… Bueno tú me entiendes…

Elisa: No Hipo… Todo está bien! (Cargando al dragoncito) …Yo ya tengo a mi dragón y eso es lo que importa!

Brutilda: Como vas a llamarlo?

Elisa: Bueno… Creo que lo llamaré "Escurridizo"!

Brutacio y Brutilda comenzaron a reírse…

Brutacio: Y decían que Barf y Belch (Vomito y Eructo en español) era un nombre estúpido! (Riéndose)

Brutilda: Jaja Sí! (Ambos chocando sus cabezas)

Astrid: A decir verdad… No está mal…

Patapez: Es broma? Ese es un nombre sumamente…

Patán: Cállate! (Golpeándolo en el estómago)

Patapez: Lindo! (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: A mi si me gusta!

Elisa: Qué dices amigo? (Hablando con su dragón) Quieres llamarte Escurridizo?

El dragón le lamió la cara para afirmar.

Elisa: Gracias chicos!

Hipo: De nada! Aunque no hicimos nada…

Astrid: Si, de hecho el dragón te buscó…

Elisa: Tienes razón!

**Y así concluye el capítulo 22, lamento mucho por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23:**

Hipo: Muy bien! Ahora que ya todos tenemos nuestros dragones, tenemos que pensar cómo hacer un desfile…

Brutilda: Yo tengo una idea!

Hipo: Alguien más?

Brutacio: Oh yo tengo una!

Hipo: Alguien más que no sean los gemelos?

Brutilda: Oye tú dijiste alguien…

Hipo: Ash! Está bien… Quiero escucharla… (De mal humor)

Brutilda: Podríamos hacer un desfile con dragones…

Hipo: Pero si eso es lo que estamos planeando!

Brutilda: Entonces… Mi idea está fuera?

Hipo: (Golpeándose la frente) Alguien más?

Brutacio: Pues podríamos…

Hipo: No! No quiero escuchar tu idea!

Brutacio: Por qué no?

Hipo: Porque tú dices las mismas idioteces que tu hermana!

Brutilda: Hey!

Hipo: En fin… Alguien?

Astrid: Podríamos hacer una competencia…

Hipo: No! Nada de competencias!

Astrid: Hay por qué no?

Hipo: Porque esto no es una competencia! Además solo necesito saber cómo organizarnos para el desfile de dragones…

Elisa: Y si solo nos separamos por grupos?

Hipo: A qué te refieres?

Elisa: Bueno… Podríamos separarnos de chicas y chicos…

Hipo: (Pensativo) Mmmm… Pero ustedes solo son tres y nosotros somos cuatro!

Astrid: Haa! O sea que estas accediendo?

Hipo: No! Solo estoy aclarando!

Elisa: Y qué si solo somos tres? Las mujeres somos mejores que los hombres!

Brutacio: Dónde escuchaste eso? (Sarcásticamente)

Patán: Eso no es cierto! (Acercándose a Elisa de mal humor)

Elisa: Pues si Hipo no quiere la competencia…Es porque tengo razón!

Patán: (Hablando con Hipo) Oye Hipo! No puedes hacernos esto! (Murmurando)

Hipo: De qué hablas? (Murmurando)

Patán: Ellas creen que son mejores que nosotros!

Hipo: Y?

Patán: Tienes que decirles que sí!

Hipo: No haré ninguna competencia y mucho menos separaré los grupos!

Patán: Esta bien! (De mal humor)

Elisa: Y bien?

Hipo: No!

Astrid: Que lastima que no dijiste si…

Hipo: Por qué?

Astrid: Bueno… Pues porque la competencia llevaba una apuesta…

Brutacio: Qué clase de apuesta?

Astrid: Bueno… Si nosotras ganábamos, ustedes tendrían que vestirse de una mujer vikinga mediante el último día de la Semana de Bork….

Elisa: Enserio?

Astrid: Si!

Patapez: Qué?

Patán: Que ridiculez!

Astrid: Pero… Si ustedes ganaban nosotras íbamos a estar desnudas durante todo el día…

Elisa: Nosotras qué?

Astrid: Sigue el plan! (Susurrándole)

Patán: Des… Desnudas?

Astrid: Así es!

Hipo: Qué? No nada de eso pasará!

Elisa: Qué estas asustado porque sabes que van a perder?

Hipo: No! Lo digo porque nadie se va a exhibir en todo Berk de esa manera!

Astrid: Y quién dijo que iba a ser en todo Berk?

Hipo: A qué te refieres?

Astrid: A qué solo ustedes iban a observarnos…

Hipo: No! (De mal humor)

Patán: Reunión!

Hipo: Pero qué…?

Hipo fue jalado por Patán en donde los chicos habían formado un circulo entre ellos mismos lejos de las chicas; al igual que los chicos las chicas hicieron su reunión.

Chicas:

Elisa: Astrid estás loca? Cómo pudiste acceder a algo tan personal como eso?

Brutilda: Qué hizo Astrid?

Elisa: Nos ha metido en una ridícula apuesta en donde si perdemos tendremos que estar desnudas frente a los chicos!

Brutilda: Qué Astrid hizo qué?

Astrid: Hay! No se preocupen tendré todo bajo control…

Elisa: Estas bromeando? Hipo tiene a un Furia Nocturna! No podemos contra eso!

Astrid: Pero si con Hipo…

Elisa: Qué?

Astrid: Escucha será fácil! Solo tenemos que saber cuál es el plan de ellos y tratar de hacerlo mejor…

Elisa: No lo sé…

Astrid: Te prometo que si perdemos, la única que accederá a esa apuesta seré yo!

Elisa: No! Somos un equipo ahora… Y si accedes tú accedemos todas! Hecho? (Extendiendo su mano al centro del circulo)

Astrid y Brutilda: Hecho!

Chicos:

Hipo: Oigan por qué me jalan así?

Patán: No finjas Hipo… Sé perfectamente que quieres ver a Astrid desnuda!

Hipo: Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir antes de que te destroce tu cara… (De mal humor)

Patán: Me vas a decir que estoy equivocado?

Hipo: Vete al diablo!

Patapez: Vamos Hipo! Di que sí!

Hipo: Tú también Patapez?

Patapez: Qué?

Brutacio: Oigan puedo opinar?

Patán, Hipo y Patapez: No!

Patán: Muy bien Hipo! En caso de que te sientas incomodo solo tú veras a Astrid… Además tú tienes a un Furia Nocturna, las chicas nunca podrán superar eso… De acuerdo?

Hipo: Dije que no! (De mal humor)

Patán: Está bien! (De mal humor) Vengan chicos hay que decirles a las chicas que Hipo tiene miedo…

Los dos grupos deshicieron el círculo.

Astrid: Y bien?

Patán: Aceptamos!

Hipo: Qué?

Astrid: Muy bien!

Hipo: No! Esto no está bien! Nosotros nunca aceptamos!

Astrid: Lo siento, pero una vez aceptada la apuesta, no hay vuelta atrás!

Los chicos excepto Hipo: Si!

Patán: Vamos chicos hay que derrotar a las chicas! Ven Hipo!

Hipo estaba enojado pues él nunca había visto a Astrid actuar de esa forma, así que la tomo del brazo, alejándola de las demás chicas.

Astrid: Au! Me estas lastimando!

Hipo: Esto no se va a quedar así! (Muy serio y furioso)

Hipo soltó a Astrid y se fue detrás de los chicos dejando a Astrid muy confundida.

Elisa: Estas bien?

Astrid: Si…

Brutilda: Wow! Como que a Hipo no le agradó tú idea Astrid…

Elisa: Brutilda tiene razón, Hipo nunca había reaccionado de esa manera…

Astrid: No se preocupen! Solo esta sobreactuando…

Elisa: Eso espero…

Brutilda: Astrid espero que tu idea no termine en desastre…

Astrid: Tranquila todo estará bajo control!

Brutilda: Y cómo sabremos si ganamos?

Astrid: Le haremos saber a Estoico que nos separamos por grupos, luego él decidirá cuál de los dos desfiles estuvo mejor…

Elisa y Brutilda: Muy bien!

**Y así concluye el capítulo 23, lamento mucho por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D (Subí estos capítulos de una sola vez porque saldré de viaje y no podré subir ningún capítulo, gracias por su comprensión :D****)**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24:**

Las chicas decidieron quedarse en la Academia mientras los chicos estaban en el Gran Salón, todos estaban sentados hablando sobre la coreografía del desfile de los dragones a excepción de Hipo que no prestaba absolutamente nada de atención a lo que los chicos decían, él estaba muy pensativo sobre el raro comportamiento de Astrid, pero Patán lo interrumpió.

Patán: No Hipo?

Hipo: (Reincorporándose) Eh?

Patán: Qué piensas sobre lo que dije?

Hipo: Qué dijiste?

Patán: No escuchaste nada… Verdad?

Hipo: (Suspirando) No…

Patapez: Te sientes bien?

Hipo: No!

Brutacio: Por qué no?

Hipo: Cómo quieren que me sienta bien, si ustedes par de estúpidos me obligaron a entrar a una estúpida apuesta, en donde si pierdo me tendré que vestir de mujer y si gano veré a mi novia desnuda! (Furioso)

Patapez: Bueno no es nuestra culpa…

Hipo: Técnicamente si la es!

Brutacio: No… No es nuestra, es de Patán!

Hipo: Los detesto a los tres! Ahora mi padre pensará que soy un pervertido, pues él me dejó a cargo de esto!

Patán: No te preocupes Hipo… Todo saldrá bien… Ahora ayúdanos en la coreografía… (Dándole el lápiz)

Hipo: Dame eso! (Tomando el lápiz de mala gana y lanzándoselo a la cara)

Patán: Hipo qué demonios? (Sobándose el rostro)

Hipo: Me caes mal! (Furioso)

Patán: Sabes qué? Si no te gusta esto pues entonces vete! (Furioso)

Hipo: Eso haré! (Levantándose de la banca y saliendo del Gran Salón)

Hipo salió del Gran Salón muy furioso, él decidió ir a su casa para calmarse un poco, y así lo hizo, entro a su casa y pudo ver que no había nadie, entonces decidió ir a su habitación en donde se acostó en su cama y comenzó a ver por una ventana que estaba frente de su cama y pudo ver como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente, ver esa puesta de sol lo calmaba mucho, él ya estaba completamente tranquilo y comenzaba a dormirse, de no ser porque Astrid había entrado a su habitación, él rápidamente se despertó y vio a Astrid; Astrid quería disculparse con él.

Astrid: Hipo… (Acercándose a él)

Hipo por lo contrario la estaba ignorando y decidió darse la vuelta y no verla.

Hipo: Qué haces aquí?

Astrid: Hipo solo vine a disculparme contigo…

Hipo: Por qué no mejor te vas y me dejas solo?

Astrid: Eso es lo que quieres? (Desilusionada)

Hipo: Pues prefiero eso a que te exhibas frente a unos chicos! (Furioso)

Astrid: Está bien! Me iré!... No sin antes avisarte que me iré de la isla de Berk… (Fingiendo)

Hipo rápidamente reacciono y se levantó de su cama.

Hipo: Qué vas a qué? (Preocupado)

Astrid: Sabia que aun te importaba! (Risueña)

Hipo: Astrid! Odie que bromees así conmigo! (Furioso)

Astrid: Hay ya Hipo! En verdad solo venía a disculparme…

Hipo: Por qué lo hiciste?

Astrid: Hacer qué?

Hipo: Porque hiciste esa absurda apuesta?

Astrid: Solo quería hacer que te animaras un poco…

Hipo: Animar? Para ti animar es desnudarse frente a un par de idiotas? (Furioso)

Astrid: Hipo ni siquiera lo he hecho!

Hipo: Pero lo planeas!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir…

Astrid: No vas a aceptar mi disculpa?

Hipo no le respondió.

Astrid: Lo sabía! Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo venir hasta aquí, solo para que tú me ignoraras! (Enojada)

Hipo: Entonces para qué viniste? Yo no te dije "Ven tenemos que hablar"!

Astrid: Acaso me estas llamando entrometida?

Hipo: No! (Sarcásticamente)

Astrid: Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

Hipo: Astrid no quiero discutir contigo y mucho menos pelear.

Astrid: Pero es eso es lo que quieres dar a entender!

Hipo: Sabes qué? Si no te vas tú me iré yo!

Astrid: No es necesario! Yo me iré primero! (Acercándose a la salida de la habitación)… Esto es absurdo! (Furiosa)… Por qué peleas mi cuerpo?

Hipo: (Sonrojado) Qué?

Astrid: Si!... Es mi cuerpo y yo hago lo que quiera con el! (Furiosa)

**Y así concluye el capítulo 24, lamento mucho por la tardanza es que estaba un poco ocupada, ya sé que esta corto pero el otro tendrá "Lemon" (No escrito por mí xD) espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D **


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25:**

**_ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE "LEMON" ASI QUE, SI NO QUIERES LEERLO, NO LO LEAS!_**

Hipo jaló a Astrid y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Hipo: Porque no quiero que muestres tu cuerpo a otro idiota, más que a mí! (Besándola de nuevo)

Hipo y Astrid comenzaron a besarse tan apasionadamente que hacían que sus cuerpos perdieran el control. Astrid comenzó a quitar la camisa de Hipo, haciendo que el pecho y abdomen de Hipo quedaran descubiertos. Ella se quedó impresionada al ver un abdomen definido así que comenzó a besar a Hipo, él también comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de Astrid hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, ellos se sentían un poco nerviosos pero excitados, ellos comenzaron a verse de pie a cabeza un poco sonrojados.

Hipo: Estas segura de esto? (Sonrojado)

Astrid: Lo estoy! Si tú lo estás? (Sonrojada)

Hipo: Lo estoy! (Susurrándole en el oído)

Ambos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, el beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más excitante; Hipo comenzó a pasar sus manos por las caderas de Astrid y ella había rodeado su cuello con sus manos; Hipo tomó a Astrid de su cintura y la levantó; Astrid lo había rodeado por sus piernas e Hipo la puso contra la pared, ambos gemían de placer, Hipo besaba el cuello de Astrid, y a la misma vez le daba unas leves mordidas, haciendo que ésta se excitará y comenzará a pasar su mano por el cabello de su amado, Hipo dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos, al igual que Astrid, ella comenzó a reírse.

Hipo: Qué pasa?

Astrid: Tienes el cabello elevado…

Hipo: Fuiste tú?

Astrid: Cállate y bésame!

Hipo llevó a Astrid a la cama en donde la acostó con mucho cuidado y comenzó a besarla, ella se sentía un poco incomoda pero excitada.

Astrid: Hipo? (Gimiendo)

Hipo dejó de besarla.

Hipo: Qué pasa?

Astrid: Me siento un poco incomoda…

Hipo: Si quieres… Dejamos esto atrás y…

Astrid: No… Solo quiero cambiar de posición…

Hipo: Esta bien…

Hipo se acostó en la cama y Astrid se sentó sobre él; exactamente en su entrepierna; Hipo estaba un poco sonrojado, pues podía ver el abdomen y los pechos de Astrid.

Astrid: Estás nervioso?

Hipo: Un poco…

Astrid: Tranquilo…

Astrid comenzó a darle besos al abdomen bajo de Hipo (Casi por su entrepierna) haciendo que éste comenzará excitarse demasiado, Astrid siguió dando besos hasta que llegó al cuello de Hipo, en donde comenzó a besarlo y mordisquearlo, Hipo comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Astrid; pasándolas por sus caderas y trasero; poco a poco el miembro de Hipo comenzó a entrar por el miembro de Astrid; haciendo que ambos comenzarán a gemir de placer; Astrid volvió a sentarse en la entrepierna de Hipo y comenzó a hacer leves movimientos de cadera, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a jadear de placer; a medida que Hipo jadeaba hacia excitar a Astrid entonces ella comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos de cadera; El placer de Hipo era tan grande que quebró un trozo de su cama; y así sucesivamente pasaron lo minutos; Astrid estaba cansada así que decidió recostarse en el pecho de Hipo; ambos jadeando de excitación y cansancio.

Astrid: Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte… (Jadeando)

Hipo: De qué hablas? (Jadeando)

Astrid: Mi cuerpo te pertenece… (Jadeando)

Hipo miró a Astrid.

Hipo: Y el mío a ti! (Jadeando y dándole un beso en la frente)

Astrid: Te amo Hipo!

Hipo: Y yo te amo más Astrid!

Ambos se dieron un beso romántico y se quedaron dormidos.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 25, lamentamos mucho por la tardanza; este capítulo no fue escrito por Liz, de hecho soy su socia "Vale"; espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D "Agradecemos a Astrid Hoffenson5757, UnbreakableWarrior, Guest, Snowflakes013, NightSpider, RachelJulissa, Matador Fury, Hannia María, y entre otros, por su apoyo incondicional que nos ofrecen"**

******Atentamente: Vale y Liz 3 :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26:**

Ya había amanecido y la pareja seguía dormida, pero Hipo despertó al sentir que muchos rayos de sol le estaban alumbrando el rostro, él comenzó a abrir sus ojos y vio que a su lado se encontraba la chica más hermosa de todo Berk, ambos estaban abrazados, aunque en realidad él la estaba abrazando pues ella estaba de espaldas; ambos tuvieron suerte de que los padres de Hipo no llegaron a dormir la noche anterior; pero algo hizo que Hipo se levantará de su cama bruscamente.

Valka: Hipo?! (Desde la sala)

Eran sus padres que acababan de llegar.

Hipo: Ay no! Rayos!

Hipo comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente mientras que su madre estaba aburriéndose de llamarle.

Valka: Hipo si no bajas, yo subiré a tu habitación!

Hipo: No claro que no! Ya voy en camino!... Astrid, Astrid, despierta! (Susurrándole al oído)

Astrid no despertaba.

Hipo: Ay demonios!

Valka: Hipo! (Molesta)

Hipo: Qué sucede?! (Comenzando a bajar las escaleras)

Estoico: Por el amor de Thor! Por qué no te apresurabas?

Hipo: Es… Estaba dor… Dormido! (Nervioso)

Valka: Por qué titubeas?

Hipo: Yo? Titubeando? Ay claro que no!

Valka: Por todos los dioses! Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?

Era una mordida que Astrid le había dejado.

Hipo: Me aruñe!

Valka: Enserio? Porque parece más una mordida…

Hipo: No de hecho… Me aruñe!

Valka: Y cómo explicas lo de tu cabello?

Su cabello estaba elevado pues Astrid lo había estado jalando la noche anterior.

Hipo: Ay por favor! Me van a seguir criticando? Acabo de despertar!

Estoico: Hipo tiene razón… Dile Valka…

Valka: Está bien! Hipo nosotros…

Valka fue interrumpida por un sonido que provenía de la habitación de Hipo.

Valka: Qué fue eso?

Hipo: Qué fue qué? (Nervioso)

Era Astrid que estaba cambiándose, al darse cuenta que los padres de Hipo estaban en casa.

Valka: Ese sonido!

Hipo: Yo no escuché nada! (Fingiendo)

Astrid: Ay maldición! (Desde la habitación por accidente)

Valka: Eso sonó como una chica! Verdad?

Estoico: Acaso hay alguien más aquí aparte de ti Hipo?

Hipo: Qué? Eso… Eso es absurdo! (Nervioso)

Valka: Sé que alguien está allá!

Hipo: No mamá! Tal vez solo fue Chimuelo!

Estoico: Hijo los dragones no hablan!

Valka: Sé que algo está pasando allá! Iré a ver! (Comenzando a subir las escaleras)

Hipo: Mamá no!... Y si mejor me dices lo que me ibas a decir?

Valka: No!

Hipo tenía miedo de que sus padres se enteraran de que paso la noche anterior con Astrid; pues un vikingo no podía dormir con su futura esposa o novia hasta el día de su boda. Valka subió hasta la habitación de Hipo.

Valka: Por todos los dioses! (Sorprendida)

Hipo: (Asustado) Mamá puedo explicarlo! (Viendo a sus ojos)

Valka: No puedo creer que aun tengas el peluche que te obsequie!

Hipo: Espera… Qué? (Viendo a su alrededor)

Valka: Creí que se había extraviado! (Dirigiéndose hacia la cama de Hipo y tomando el peluche)

Hipo comenzó a ver a su alrededor y pudo ver que Astrid ya no estaba en su habitación.

Estoico: Pues al parecer no hay nadie más aquí…

Hipo: Ves? Te lo dije!

Valka: Hijo lo sentimos! Por un momento creímos que alguien más estaba aquí…

Hipo: No!

Hubo un momento de silencio muy incómodo.

Valka: En fin! Hipo tu padre y yo queremos entregarte esto… (Dándole una ropa)

Hipo: Y qué es esto? (Tomando la ropa)

Estoico: Es un traje que tu madre y yo te hicimos para que lo uses en la inauguración de La Semana de Bork.

Hipo: Y es necesario?

Valka: Si! Queremos que ese día te veas muy elegante! Al igual que todos los vikingos…

Hipo: Significa que todos andaremos elegantes?

Estoico: Así es!

Hipo: (Suspirando) Está bien…

Valka: Muy bien… Tenemos que irnos…

Hipo: Hacia dónde?

Estoico: Aun hay mucho que decorar hijo… Y espero que el desfile de dragones esté listo!

Hipo: Si aún estamos en eso!

Valka: Pues no se diga más! Hipo nos vemos luego… Vamos Estoico!

Estoico: Adiós Hipo.

Hipo: Adiós!

Los padres de Hipo se fueron de la casa.

Hipo: Muy bien Astrid ya puedes salir!

Astrid salió de un closet que estaba en la habitación.

Astrid: Finalmente! Creí que nunca se irían!

Hipo: (Risueño) Tienes suerte que no revisaron el closet!

Astrid: Bueno!... Si me hubieron encontrado hubiera dicho que tú me raptaste! (Sarcásticamente)

Hipo: Jaja que simpática!

Astrid: En fin! Tengo que irme!

Hipo: Ay por qué? (Con voz chillona)

Astrid: Porque mi madre debe de estar muy preocupada…

Hipo: No podrías quedarte un momento más? (Haciendo ojitos tristes)

Astrid: No… (Dándole un beso corto en los labios)

Hipo: Mmm… (De mal humor)

Astrid: No te preocupes bebé Hipo… Otro día se repetirá… (Con voz maliciosa)

Hipo: Quiero dejar claro que, gracias a esto! (Señalando su mordida en el cuello) Todo Berk me preguntará qué es!

Astrid: Ay! Solo diles que Chimuelo te mordió…

Hipo: (Risueño) Está bien!

Astrid: Muy bien, ahora si tengo que irme!

Hipo: Está bien…

Astrid: Adiós! (Dándole un beso en los labios)

Hipo: Adiós!

Astrid comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Hipo: Astrid espera!

Astrid: Qué sucede? (Dándose la vuelta)

Hipo: Te veo en la Academia?

Astrid: Perfecto! Ahí nos vemos!

Hipo: Muy bien!

Astrid salió de la casa de Hipo y se fue a su casa.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 26, lamento mucho por la tardanza últimamente he estado ocupada, Los eché de menos a todos :D y finalmente vi HTTYD 2, ay Dios! Fueron tantos sentimientos mesclados :D Y a ustedes qué les pareció?… En fin espero les haya gustado :D Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible esta historia :D **


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27:**

Hipo salió de su casa y fue al establo de Chimuelo.

Hipo: Hola amigo!

El dragón se levantó muy emocionado y le lamió la cara.

Hipo: Tienes hambre? (Sobándole la cabeza)

El dragón movió su cabeza para afirmar.

Hipo: Muy bien! Espérame aquí…

Hipo salió del establo y Chimuelo se quedó esperándolo; luego de un rato Hipo llego con una cesta llena de peces para el dragón.

Hipo: Ya regresé!

El dragón se emocionó de nuevo cuando vio a Hipo con la cesta llena de peces.

Hipo: Aquí tienes amigo!... (Poniendo la cesta en el suelo) Qué lo disfrutes!

El dragón comenzó a comer los peces; Hipo se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de Chimuelo y comenzó a sobarle su lomo.

Hipo: (Suspirando) Ay amigo! Lo lamentó tanto…

El dragón dejó de comer y volteo a ver a Hipo un poco extrañado.

Hipo: Sé que esto es ridículo… Pero… Ya casi no te pongo atención, más que todo solo le muestro mi cariño a Astrid y tengo otras prioridades…

El dragón lo volteo a verlo. (¬ ¬).

Hipo: Demasiado cursi?

El dragón movió su cabeza para afirmar.

Hipo: En fin! Te prometo que este día la pasaremos juntos tú y yo… De acuerdo?

El dragón le rugió y volvió a comer sus peces; hasta que termino.

Hipo: Muy bien amigo! Antes de que nuestro día juntos comience tenemos que ir a la Academia a hacer la coreografía para el desfile…. Así que vámonos!

Hipo y Chimuelo salieron del establo y se dirigieron hacia la Academia, en el camino se encontraron con Elisa.

Elisa: Hola chicos!

Hipo: Hola Elisa!

Elisa: Hacia dónde van?

Hipo: Hacia la Academia!

Elisa: Ay qué bien!

Hipo: Si! Oye podrías buscar a los demás y decirles que nos veamos en la Academia?

Elisa: No lo siento…

Hipo: Por qué no?

Elisa: No sé si aún lo recuerdas pero hicimos la apuesta y vamos por diferentes grupos…

Hipo: Aún esa ridícula apuesta sigue en pie?

Elisa: Si!

Hipo: Genial! (Sarcásticamente)

Elisa: Bueno… Nos vemos luego, tengo que reunirme con las chicas…

Hipo: Está bien…

Elisa: Si entonces… Ay por todos los dioses que te paso en el cuello?

Hipo: (Cubriéndose la mordida) Chimuelo me-me mordió! (Nervioso)

Chimuelo: (¬ ¬).

Elisa: Estas bien? (Tratando de tocar su cuello) No te duele?

Hipo: No! Y será mejor que me vaya… Por-porque se-se me hace tarde… Vamos Chimuelo! Adiós Elisa! (Corriendo lejos de Elisa)

Elisa: Esta bien… Adiós…

Hipo y Chimuelo corrieron lejos de donde estaba Elisa y se detuvieron en la plaza.

Hipo: Fiu! Eso estuvo cerca! (Quitando su mano de su cuello)

Chimuelo: (¬ ¬).

Hipo: Continuemos amigo!

Hipo comenzó a caminar y se topó con Plehgma.

Plehgma: Hola Hipo!

Hipo: Ho-Hola Plehgma!

Plehgma: Cómo has estado?

Hipo: Muy bien…

Plehgma: Me alegra y… Hay dioses! Qué tienes en el cuello?

Hipo: (¬ ¬) Me golpee con una puerta…

Plehgma: Que extraño… Parece más una…

Hipo: Si!... Bueno linda charla y adiós Plehgma! (Alejándose de ella)

Plehgma: A-Adiós…

Hipo comenzó a caminar y se dirigió hacia la Academia y cuando entro solo se encontró con Astrid.

Hipo: Hola Astrid!

Astrid: Finalmente! Estaba a punto de irme…

Hipo: Irte? Hacia dónde?

Astrid: Me reuniré con las chicas para hacer la coreografía de nuestro desfile…

Hipo: Tienes razón!

Astrid: Entonces accediste a la apuesta?

Hipo: No! Pero de alguna manera tengo que hacer el desfile…

Astrid: No te preocupes! Usar vestido no es tan malo… (Con voz sarcástica)

Hipo: Jaja muy simpática… Y qué te hace pensar que van a ganar?

Astrid: Es enserio? Nosotras somos mucho más inteligentes que ustedes!

Hipo: Claro que no! Además no hay manera de que ustedes ganen…

Astrid: Y por qué no?

Hipo: Porque nosotros somos cuatro y ustedes solo son tres!

Astrid: Si! Pero ustedes piensan con eso (Señalando el miembro de Hipo) Y no con esto! (Señalando su cabeza, a lo que se refería a su cerebro)

Hipo: Claro que no!

Astrid: Claro que sí!

Chimuelo y Tormenta: (¬ ¬). (Ya estaban aburridos)

Hipo: Quieres apostar?

Astrid: Pero mira nada más! Hipo Horrendo Abadejo lll quiere apostar!

Hipo: En fin… aceptas?

Astrid: De nuevo?

Hipo: Si de nuevo!

Astrid: Muy bien! Cuál será la apuesta?

Hipo: Si yo pierdo tendré que vestirme como tú por una semana…

Astrid: Eso será fácil!

Hipo: Pero! Si tú pierdes tendrás que vestirte como yo por una semana…

Astrid: Eso es una apuesta para ti?

Hipo: Bueno… Al menos se me ocurrió algo…

Astrid: Acepto!

Hipo: Muy bien! Ahora si te puedes ir "perdedora"!

Astrid: En tus sueños crees que voy a perder!

Hipo: Bueno… Eso lo veremos luego!

Astrid: Claro! Cuando tu padre escoja cuál de los desfiles fue mejor!

Hipo: Perfecto!

Astrid: Bien!

Hipo: Bien!

Astrid: Vámonos Tormenta! Hay una doble apuesta que ganar!

Astrid y Tormenta salieron de la Academia.

Hipo: Qué crees amigo? Crees que ganaremos?

El dragón le rugió en un tono dudoso.

Hipo: Ay pero que estoy diciendo! Claro que vamos a ganar!

Chimuelo: (¬¬).

Hipo: Ven! Hay que buscar a los chicos… Probablemente están en el Gran Salón…

Hipo y Chimuelo salieron de la Academia y se dirigieron al Gran Salón…

**Y así concluye el capítulo 27; Hola! Los extrañe! Y bien que les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado y Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes hacen posible está historia :D. Por cierto estoy trabajando en responder una pregunta que yo sé que todo fan de HTTYD se ha hecho y es "Qué hubiera pasado si Hipo no hubiera conocido a Chimuelo?" También incluiré a un personaje nuevo y bueno… Eso es todo Los quiero mucho a todos y gracias por estar pendientes de esta historia, se los agradezco mucho! :D **


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28:**

Ambos llegaron al Gran Salón y entraron, bueno literalmente, Chimuelo no quiso entrar.

Hipo: No te preocupes amigo! Si quieres puedes ir a volar un rato o algo, yo saldré en unos minutos y luego pasaremos juntos el resto del día, Te parece?

El dragón afirmo y se fue del Gran Salón. Hipo entró y se encontró a los chicos, a lo que él se fue a sentar donde ellos.

Hipo: Hola chicos!

Patán: Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más quien quiso aparecerse!

Hipo: Lo siento chicos… Pero tenía cosas que hacer…

Patapez: No te preocupes! Después de todo no hemos pensado en nada.

Hipo: No se preocupen! Tengo miles de ideas pasando por mi cabeza…

Patán: Entonces si nos vas a ayudar?

Hipo: Si!

Patapez: Pero creí que no aceptabas la apuesta?

Hipo: No lo hago! Pero solo quiero mostrarles a las chicas que somos más inteligentes que ellas…

Patapez: Muy bien! Y qué tienes en mente?

Hipo: Bueno… Podríamos hacer que los dragones comiencen a volar y…

Patán, Hipo y Patapez comenzaron a cambiar ideas y excluyendo a Brutacio.

Brutacio: Oigan… (Diciéndolo calmadamente)

Los chicos no le prestaban atención.

Brutacio: Oigan (Un poco más fuerte)

Los chicos seguían ignorándolo.

Brutacio: Oigan! (Furioso)

Chicos: Qué?

Brutacio: Puedo opinar?

Chicos: No!

Brutacio: Pues entonces me voy!

Hipo: (Suspirando) Está bien! Di algo…

Brutacio: Qué tal si hacemos que los dragones vuelen en círculos y al mismo tiempo lancen fuego?

Patán: (Burlándose) Eso es….

Hipo: Lo más interesante que he oído! Brutacio eres un genio!

Brutacio: Lo soy?... Es decir, Claro que lo soy!

Hipo: Eso es chicos sigan intercambiando ideas! (Poniéndose de pie)

Patán: E-Espera a dónde vas?

Hipo: Hice una promesa! (Corriendo hacía la salida del Gran Salón)

Patapez: Pe-Pero y si te necesitamos?

Hipo: No se preocupen lo tienen todo bajo control, solo traten de no pelear….

Brutacio: No prometemos nada! (Bromeando)

Hipo salió del Gran Salón y vio a su dragón dormido.

Hipo: Chimuelo despierta!

El dragón se levantó muy alegre y le lamió la cara a su amo.

Hipo: Listo para el viaje?

El dragón afirmo con su cabeza.

Hipo: Muy bien, entonces vámonos! (Emocionado y montándose en Chimuelo)

Ambos salieron de Berk a la velocidad de la luz sin ser descubiertos por nadie, el plan de Hipo era ir con su dragón a cualquier lugar que el destino se los indicara pero todo eso cambiara…

**Y así concluye el capítulo 27, Hola a todos :D, si ya sé que me he desaparecido y ya sé que este capítulo está bien corto pero espero me perdonen, es que un anime que encontré por ahí se apodero de mi mente xD y bueno… La vida sigue y ya regrese y seguiré con la historia, obviamente no seguiré actualizando a diario pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, los quiero mucho y gracias por seguir este fic de la autora más irresponsable xD y por favor no me denuncien con la policía xDD (Astrid Honfenson5757) :D. Eso es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29: **

Hipo y Chimuelo volaron juntos por quién sabe dónde, mientras tanto en Berk Astrid y las chicas estaban terminando su conferencia sobre el desfile.

Astrid: Muy bien chicas! Esta vez si vamos a ganar! (Segura de sí misma)

Elisa: P-Pero Hipo tiene a un Furia Nocturna y nosotras…. (No muy convencida)

Astrid: A mí me vale lo que tenga Hipo, nosotras vamos a ganar y punto! (Convencida de que ganarán)

Elisa: No crees que estas siendo un poco arrogante?

Astrid: NO!

Brutilda: Yo diría que sí! (Apoyando a Elisa)

Astrid: Ay vamos chicas! No me digan que ellos son más inteligentes que nosotras?

Elisa: No! Pero…

Astrid: Pero nada! Además nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen…

Brutilda: Músculos? (Interrumpiendo a Astrid)

Astrid: No!

Brutilda: Pechos? (Interrumpiendo de nuevo a Astrid)

Astrid: Quisieras callarte? (Enojada)

Brutilda: Está bien…

Astrid: Nosotras tenemos esto! (Señalando su cabeza, aunque se refería al cerebro)

Elisa: Cabello largo?

Astrid: (¬n¬). (Decepcionada de las ideas de las chicas)

Elisa: No? (Creyendo que era la respuesta correcta)

Astrid: Saben chicas? Creí que estaba con las más inteligentes de todo Berk, pero ahora… (Sarcásticamente)

Brutilda: Y qué quieres decir entonces?

Astrid: Cerebro taradas!

Elisa y Brutilda: Haaaa! (Captando la idea)

Astrid: Si haaaa… (Sarcásticamente)

Elisa: Entonces crees que lo lograremos? (No muy convencida)

Astrid: No lo creo, lo sé! (Muy convencida)

Brutilda: Entonces espero que sea verdad…

Astrid: Lo será! (Levantándose de su asiento)

Elisa: A dónde vas?

Astrid: Iré a buscar a Hipo… (Montándose sobre Tormenta)

Elisa: Está bien… Ve en busca de tu enamorado… (Bromeando)

Astrid: Jajaja, si lo haré…

Astrid salió de la Academia y se dirigió a la casa de Hipo, en donde toco la puerta.

Astrid: (Tock, tock mientras tocaba la puerta)

Valka fue quien abrió la puerta.

Valka: Hola Astrid! (Muy alegre)

Astrid: Hola señora Abadejo, se encuentra Hipo?

Valka: Fíjate que no, de hecho no lo he visto desde la mañana…

Astrid: Entonces no sabe dónde podría estar?

Valka: No! Pero creo que se iba a reunir con los chicos en el Gran Salón…

Astrid: Tiene razón, iré a buscarlo allá…

Valka: Pues muy bien… Oh! Podrías decirle que Estoico y yo saldremos a visitar una isla, y por lo tanto tendrá que estar solo por unos días?

Astrid: Por supuesto, yo le diré…

Valka: Muchas gracias Astrid…

Astrid: No hay de que, será mejor que me valla…

Valka: Tienes razón, hasta luego Astrid.

Astrid: Qué tenga un buen día!

Valka cerró la puerta y Astrid volvió a montar de nuevo a Tormenta.

Astrid: Vamos chica, tenemos que encontrar a Hipo (Un poco preocupada)

Astrid y Tormenta volaron hacia el Gran Salón y vio a los chicos afuera.

Astrid: Chicos! (Bajándose de Tormenta)

Patán: Hola Astrid, qué te trae por acá?

Astrid: No han visto a Hipo?

Patapez: De hecho estaba aquí hace unos momentos…

Brutacio: Pero luego subió sobre Chimuelo y se fue a quién sabe dónde…

Astrid: Esto no está bien… (Preocupada)

Patán: Oye cálmate, tampoco creas que Hipo te dirá a donde va las 24 horas del día…

Astrid: Eso ya lo sé… Pero siento algo extraño por dentro… (Preocupada)

Brutacio: Tal vez tengas hambre?

Astrid: (¬¬).

Brutacio: O no?

Astrid: Ash olvídalo Brutacio… (Subiendo sobre Tormenta)

Patán: Ya te vas?

Astrid: Si! Y si ven a Hipo díganle que lo estoy buscando…

Chicos: Está bien…

Astrid salió de Berk y comenzó a volar hacia el lugar en donde Hipo conoció a Chimuelo.

Astrid: Espero que Hipo esté bien… (Preocupada)

Luego de unos momentos de estar volando bajo Astrid y Tormenta llegaron a la pequeña isla, pero no encontraron nada.

Astrid: Esto no está bien… Hipo no se desaparece así de la nada… Y mucho menos sin decirme nada… (Extrañada) Vamos Tormenta aún hay mucho por recorrer…

Mientras tanto Hipo y Chimuelo volaban por arriba de las nubes, felices y tranquilos y sin sentir la noción del tiempo.

Hipo: Haaa (Suspirando) Nunca me había sentido tan tranquilo… Y tú amigo?

El dragón le rugió en un tono como de "Oye bájate de mi espalda tengo hambre"

Hipo: Sabes qué? Debemos de salir de estas nubes y aterrizar en algún lugar para que comas algo…

El dragón obedeció y salió de las nubes; Hipo pudo ver una isla común y corriente así que le dijo a Chimuelo:

Hipo: Aterricemos amigo, se ve muy normal…

El dragón y su amo aterrizaron y pudieron ver una isla muy calmada, con un pequeño lago que poseía algunos peces, de hecho era casi igual a la isla en donde ellos se conocieron, excepto porque esta poseía unas rocas enormes.

Hipo: Anda amigo, come algo y luego salimos de aquí…

El dragón obedeció y se acercó al lago y rápidamente comenzó a pescar algunos peces; Hipo solo se sentó sobre una roca y pensó:

Hipo: No hay nada más relajante que esto! (Tranquilo)

Pero Hipo se equivocó.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 29, sigan quedándose con la intriga xD, Espero les haya gustado (Y por favor Astrid Hofenson5757 no te me mueras, la intriga solo durará unos días más xDD) Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y seguir este fic, ya falta poco para el capítulo 60 (Sólo 31 capítulos más xD) **


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30:**

En ese momento Chimuelo escucho un sonido que Hipo no pudo escuchar, y rápidamente reacciono como si hubiera visto una anguila.

Hipo: Amigo que sucede? (Extrañado) Viste una anguila?

El dragón escucho de nuevo el mismo sonido y comenzó a gruñir.

Hipo: Amigo qué sucede? Te sientes bien? (Queriéndose levantar de la roca)

Hipo intento levantarse de la roca, pero algo o mejor dicho "alguien" lo jalo hacia atrás tapándole la boca. Chimuelo reacciono rápidamente y volteo a ver a su amo, para darse cuenta de que éste estaba siendo secuestrado por alguien, el dragón estaba por acercarse a Hipo pero una red gigante le cayó encima; Hipo estaba esforzándose por que éste lo soltará, pero era imposible, la persona que lo estaba jalando era más fuerte que él.

Entonces Hipo decidió morder a la persona que lo estaba jalando, éste cedió a soltarlo; Hipo corrió hacia Chimuelo queriendo quitar la red que el dragón tenía sobre él, pero de repente muchos vikingos rudos cubiertos de su cara salieron de las rocas enormes y comenzaron a lanzarle flechas; estos vikingos tenían una vestimenta muy extraña, estaba compuesta por pieles de osos que eran sus capas y poseían arcos y flechas; Hipo no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque eso era lo menos que le interesaba, en este momento lo que más le interesaba era su dragón, raramente ninguna flecha lo lastimaba, hasta que el líder (La persona que lo jalo) Le lanzo una flecha, ésta le rozo el abdomen, haciendo que Hipo lanzará un grito muy fuerte, luego él lentamente cayó al suelo de dolor y se golpeó la cabeza con una roca, haciendo que éste se quedará inconsciente.

Astrid quién pasaba por arriba de las nubes escucho el grito.

Astrid: Eso sonó como… Hipo! (Grito muy preocupada) Tormenta sigue ese grito!

La dragona obedeció y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia dónde provenía ese grito. Mientras tanto Hipo fue siendo lastimado por las flechas, haciendo que comenzará a caer lentamente, mucha sangre comenzaba a recorrer por todo su cuerpo; Chimuelo no soportaba ver a su dueño de esa manera, entonces comenzó a lanzar bolas de plasma para quemar la red, pero era imposible, pues está estaba hecha de hierro, y por esa misma razón Hipo no podía quitársela.

Los vikingos notaron muy agitado al dragón entonces el líder dijo:

Líder: Qué esperan idiotas? Lancen los adormecentes! (Furioso)

Los vikingos obedecieron y le lanzaron un adormecente al dragón, haciendo que éste comenzará a dormirse. Ambos estaban débiles, Chimuelo estaba dormido e Hipo estaba herido profundamente por las flechas. El líder de los vikingos se acercó a Hipo diciendo:

Líder: Ya no te pertenece, de ahora en adelante le pertenece a nuestro jefe y él decidirá qué hacer con él, además ya es el numero 10…

Éste estaba a punto de lanzarle una flecha en el pecho, de no ser por Astrid y Tormenta que llegaron lanzando bolas de fuego a todos los vikingos, éstos muy alarmados corrieron por todos lados gritando:

Vikingos: Retirada, Retirada!

Líder: Dejen de cobardes! (Furioso)

Los vikingos rechazaron al líder y se pusieron a correr por todos lados.

Líder: Déjense de idiotas y lancen los adormecentes!

Los vikingos obedecieron y comenzaron a lanzar los adormecentes, Astrid los esquivaba muy bien, de hecho pasaba sobre ellos, pero ninguno la lastimaba, e incluso estaba haciendo que los vikingos se lanzarán los adormecentes entre sí, haciendo que todos los vikingos cayeran al suelo dormidos, todos excepto el líder y su acompañante (Que por cierto no era el más valiente para esta situación pero no tenía de otra).

Líder: Qué esperas imbécil? Haz algo! (Furioso)

El vikingo estaba tan nervioso, que, por equivocación le disparó al líder. Haciendo que éste comenzará a caer lentamente dormido.

Líder: Idiota! (Cayendo lentamente)… Estás des-despedido. (Cayó dormido)

Estas fueron las últimas palabras del líder y cayó profundamente dormido. Astrid pudo ver qué el único que quedaba de pie, no era muy valiente. Así que aterrizó frente a éste y le dijo:

Astrid: Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo… (Bajándose de Tormenta y tomando su hacha).

El vikingo muy asustado le dijo:

"Me rindo! (Soltando el adormecente casero y salió corriendo) "

Astrid: Eso es lo que creí! (Diciéndolo muy convencida de sí misma)

Luego corrió hacia dónde estaba Hipo, ella lo arrulló con sus brazos y para asegurarse de que estuviera vivo, puso su oído sobre su pecho para escuchar su corazón. Milagrosamente él seguía vivo.

Astrid: (Poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su amado) No te preocupes Hipo, todo estará bien.

Afortunadamente Chimuelo despertó y Tormenta le ayudó para que pudiera salir, y lo lograron, Astrid se dio que Chimuelo despertó, y muy alegre le dijo:

Astrid: Chimuelo que bien que despertaste!.

El dragón se acercó a Hipo y pudo verlo muy ensangrentado por las heridas, entonces decidió lamerlo tristemente.

Astrid: No te preocupes, todo estará bien, te lo prometo… (Esperanzada)

Los vikingos comenzaban a despertarse lentamente.

Astrid: Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que despierten por completo…

Astrid se acercó a Chimuelo y activó su cola para que pudiera volar solo.

Astrid: Crees que puedes volar solo?

El dragón afirmo con su cabeza.

Astrid: Entonces vámonos….

Astrid comenzó a jalar a Hipo hasta subirlo sobre Tormenta, luego subió ella y lo apoyo sobre ella y comenzaron a volar rápidamente hacia Berk.

**Y así concluye el capítulo 30, Y ahí esta! Eso le pasa a Hipo por no haber ido con Astrid xDDD, Gracias por leer y gracias a los que comentan, Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… Adiós!**

**Para Erandi Martínez: Pues fíjate que no tengo fecha para subir los capítulos, siempre los subo cuando tengo tiempo; Gracias por tu pregunta :D. **


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31:**

Astrid llevó a Hipo a su casa, y lo llevó hasta su habitación en donde lo acostó y le quitó su camisa para sanar sus heridas,(él aún estaba inconsciente) luego le puso vendas, una le había rodeado la cabeza en donde se había golpeado a causa de la roca, luego le puso una alrededor de todo el abdomen, en donde la flecha lo había herido, y por último, le puso una en cada brazo, también a causa de las flechas y lo dejó acostado en su cama. Astrid no soportaba ver a su amado de esa manera, le rompía el alma verlo en esa situación, pero ella entendía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se sintiera mejor. Por esa misma razón Astrid se quedó a su lado para cuidarlo.

Al cabo de unas horas Hipo comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y podía ver borrosamente a alguien con cabello rubio, pero luego su mirada se fue aclarando más y más y pudo ver que era Astrid.

Astrid: Hola cariño… (Con voz llorosa de alegría por ver a su amado despertar)

Hipo: En dónde-En dónde estoy? (Esforzándose para hablar)

Astrid: Shhh… No te esfuerces para hablar, descansa…

Hipo: Qué sucedió?

Astrid: Te lo cuento luego, por ahora será mejor que descanses…

Hipo: No, está bien, e-estoy bien. (Sentándose en su cama)

Astrid: No recuerdas nada?

Hipo: No… Solo recuerdo a Chimuelo comiendo y, eso fue todo…

Astrid: Mmmm… Debió ser por el golpe…

Hipo: Qué golpe?

Astrid: Te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca, por eso tienes esa venda ahí…

Hipo: Pero podrías contarme todo?

Astrid: No sé todo Hipo, pero cuando yo llegué tú estabas desmayado y Chimuelo estaba atrapado en una red…

Hipo: Chimuelo?! Do-Dónde está? (Queriéndose levantar de la cama)

Astrid: (Deteniéndolo) No, no, no, él está bien… Tranquilo…

Hipo: Me duele mucho la cabeza… Y no recuerdo nada…

Astrid: Tranquilízate Hipo, todo está bien…

Hipo: Tú llegaste a rescatarme?

Astrid: Se podría decir que sí!

Hipo: Gracias Astrid!...

Astrid: De nada, yo siempre te protegeré! (Poniendo su mano en su mejilla)

Hipo: (Sonrojado) Gracias…

Astrid: Por cierto, tus padres dijeron que se irían y que por lo tanto te quedarás solo…

Hipo: Enserio?

Astrid: Bueno… No en realidad…

Hipo: Eh?

Astrid: Yo me quedaré aquí contigo para cuidarte…

Hipo: No es necesario…

Astrid: Claro que lo es…

Hipo: No!

Astrid: Que sí!

Hipo: Que no!

Astrid: Que sí!

Hipo: Que no!

Astrid: (Dándole un beso en los labios para que se callará de una sola vez) Dije que sí y así será!

Hipo: Está bien… Te quedarás… Oye pero qué pasará con tus padres?

Astrid: Ahhh lo entenderán!

Hipo: Hablaste con ellos?

Astrid: No, pero en el momento que no noten mi presencia se darán cuenta de que estoy contigo.

Hipo: Está bien, de igual manera te quedarás… Solo trata de no violarme! (Sarcásticamente)

Astrid: No prometo nada… (Con voz maliciosa)

Hipo: Eh?

Astrid: Nada… Cambiando de tema, tienes hambre?

Hipo: No, estoy bien…

Astrid: Pues entonces te traeré algo de comer... (Levantándose de la cama).

Hipo: Pero te dije que no tengo hambre…

Astrid: No me importa! Y más te vale que no pienses en levantarte de la cama!

Hipo: No prometo nada! (Murmurando)

Astrid: Que dijiste?

Hipo: Nada!

Astrid se fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a cocinar una sopa para Hipo, mientras que Hipo aún seguía sentado en su cama tratando de recordar algo.

Hipo: No lo entiendo… No recuerdo nada… Qué es lo que habrá pasado? Bueno… Probablemente no fue nada grave… Aunque no sé por qué tengo estas heridas… Pero de igual manera será mejor que vaya abajo…

Hipo hizo su más grande esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama y lo logró y comenzó a caminar lentamente sosteniéndose de las paredes para no caer, y así lentamente bajo las escaleras y llegó hasta la cocina en donde estaba Astrid cocinando.

Hipo: Hola Astrid!

Astrid se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que Hipo estaba en la cocina y que tuvo que haber bajado todas las escaleras él solo; por eso Astrid dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió rápidamente hacia donde él.

Astrid: Que no te dije gusano que no te quería ver aquí abajo! (Furiosa pero asustada de que Hipo se hubiera caído)

Hipo: Solo vine por un momento… (Hipo se sentía regañado)

Astrid: No me vengas con tus "momentos"! Ese momento te hubiera costado la vida! Qué tal si hubieras caído? (Furiosa)

Hipo: Pero no lo hice…

Astrid: Y tú qué sabes? Si solo tienes una pierna!

Hipo comenzaba a marearse de escuchar los gritos de Astrid.

Astrid: Hipo?! (Furiosa)

Hipo estaba a punto de caer.

Astrid: Hipo te estoy hablando!

Hipo se mareo tanto que cayó sobre Astrid pero Astrid lo detenía…

Astrid: Hipo no bromees así conmigo… (Muy preocupada) Hipo!

Astrid llevó a jalones a Hipo hasta el sofá en donde lo acostó.

Astrid: Aún estas muy débil como para pelearte conmigo…

Astrid fue por una venda húmeda y se la colocó en la frente a su amado.

Astrid: Descansa… Mi Hipo… (Tiernamente y dándole un beso en los labios).

**Mientras tanto en la Isla de los vikingos rudos que intentaron secuestrar a Hipo:**

Líder: ¿Capitán? (Mientras se arrodillaba frente a éste)

Capitán: ¿Encontraste algo?

Líder: ¡Sí! ¡Un Furia Nocturna!

Capitán: ¿Y dónde está?

Líder: Se escapó…

Capitán: ¿Qué? (Muy furioso) ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan imbéciles?

Líder: ¡Fue la chica!

Capitán: ¿Qué chica?

Líder: La chica que se llevó al dragón!

Capitán: ¿Alguien sabe dónde podemos encontrar a esa "chica"?

Uno de los vikingos entró a la cueva de la Isla con un mapa en la mano gritando:

Vikingo: ¡Capitán, Capitán!

Capitán: Qué es lo qué quieres?

Vikingo: Al parecer hay una isla a unos kilómetros de aquí… (Entregándole el mapa) En dónde se encuentra el Furia Nocturna!

Capitán: Dame eso! (Tomando el mapa y leyéndolo) ¿Berk?

Vikingo: ¡Sí! Al parecer están en celebración…

Capitán: Entonces… Sería de muy buen agrado llegar a celebrar junto con ellos ¿no creen? (Con una sonrisa malévola)

**Y así concluye el capítulo 31, Lamento la tardanza pero las exposiciones no son muy fáciles que se digan y necesito seguir excelente en mis estudios ^^. Y buenoooo espero les haya gustado, creo que comenzaré a responder algunas de sus preguntas al final de cada capítulo; En fin eso es todo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Gracias a los que leen y comentan :D Saludes a todos y adiós!**

**Para Astrid Hofenson57575: ¿Por qué eres tan divertida con tus comentarios? Siempre me causan tanta gracia :D.**


End file.
